Got A Lot To Tell You
by AngelFace24
Summary: Prequel To Fast And Furious 9. Dom and Letty face more challenges and danger as they adjust into their new roles as parents.
1. He's My Son

_They had all gotten back to the naval base in Russia. Letty's getting checked out in the infermary by a doctor when Dom walks in._

"Could you give us a minute?"

"It's okay. He's my husband, I can kick his ass if I need to." _She says to the doctor looking at her shoulder._

 _The doctor walks out the room and the door closes. She's sitting up on the exam table and looks at him, anxious at what he's going to say._

"You need to know this first before I tell the others. Before I say anything, I want you to know that I love you and I had no choice in any of this. I know I should've said something to you but they threatened to kill you if I did. And I couldn't forgive myself if she came for you too."

"Dom, just spit it out. I can take it."

 _He pulls a phone out of his back pocket. He unlocks it and hands it to her. She looks confused as she looks at the screen._

"Who is this?"

"That's my son."

 _Her face turns from confusion to shock as her heart jumped from her chest. She felt her breathing still and her mouth was open but she couldn't get out the words._

"He's Elena's. Cipher took them, she killed her, and I had save him."

"Did you know?" _She says trying to get the words out without choking up._

"No. She found out when I left to find you."

"Was she ever gonna say anything?"

"She was gonna tell me when we got back from Cuba."

 _She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes to settle herself down. He comes up to her and stands in front of her. He takes hold of her hands and he looks into her eyes._

"I know that life's been a pain in the ass to us and I've put you through hell so may times. I don't want to put you through anymore."

"Dom, I don't want you to choose and you shouldn't have to."

"Letty I-"

"Look at me. If you had known before, I would've told you to go back to her because what matters most is family and he's part of this family. And you don't turn your back on them, even when they try to."

"You are the most important person in my universe. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again. Yeah I was in love but I never stopped loving you. I will always love you and I will never leave you again."

"You promise? Cause you've been kind of off when it comes to keeping them."

" I Promise. Wherever you go, I go. You fight, I fight."

 _She smiles when she hears him say her vows. She moves off the table and hugged him._

"Yeah I wanted us to have the first kid together but life always changes our plans. And I remember how you felt when you lost your dad. We said we would never put our kids through that pain. I know I'm not his mom and I don't want to replace her. But I will love him like he's my own because he's your own."

"God, I'd thought you be mad at me."

"No I'm mad about you kissing the blonde bitch in front of me and flipping my car. And I'm more upset over her not telling you but I understand why."

 _He puts his hand on her face._

"Are you sure?"

"You ride, I ride. Besides, he won't be the only around here."

 _His eyes shift down to her stomach and he puts his other hand on the side of her stomach._

"I'm not pregnant yet but I do want that..with you."

 _He hugs her and holds her head close to him._

"You didn't lose faith in me the whole time."

"I had to take on faith. Wait, where is he?" _She pulls away as she asks him where he was._

"Shaw's got him."

"Shaw's dead."

"He's not. He had a vest on him, got him out so he could get the baby."

"So you had a plan this entire time?"

"Yeah."

"You are a piece of work Toretto but I love you."

 _She kisses him and he kisses back._

"But you know you owe me a new car right?"

"I knew you wouldn't let that slide."

 _They laugh a little and he holds her close to her as she tucks her head in his shoulder._


	2. Good To Be Home

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I look out on the road and let my mind just let my mind just wander. I turn to look at my wife asleep with her head laying on the side of the seat. I look in my rear view mirror and see Brian fast asleep in his car seat. I pull up the drive way and parked in front of the garage. I turn and shake Letty's shoulder a little to wake her up_

"Baby, wake up. We're home."

 _She opens her eyes and smiles at me. She turns around and rubs Brian's little cheek._

"He is definetly your boy. He's been passed out the whole way here."

"It's good to be home."

 _She leans over to me and kisses me. I grab hold of her face and she smiles into the kiss. I reach down to her hip and pull her closer._

"Dom..The baby's sleeping." _She laughs in between our kissing._

"I know but right now I just want to kiss you."

 _She kisses me back and there's a little gurgle come from the back. We turn around to see his little smile, makes us laugh._

"Looks like you're gotta get used to sharing me with another guy. Come on."

 _We get out of the car and Letty goes to take him out of the car seat. The house was back on it's feet and we were finally home. We open the door and everything is different. It's the same on the outside with a new paint job but the inside was renovated a little. The floors were replaced and we already had the furniture put in. Brian's room wasn't ready yet so he's gonna sleep in our room the first week. All the memories came flying back. Mornings with my dad making breakfast, Mia running down and I running down the stairs at Christmas. Me walking around the living room with Jack showing him how to walk._

"You okay?"

 _Letty asks me while she stands next to me holding the baby._

"Just a lot memories here."

"And a lot more to come." _She says to me holding my side._

 _Brian starts figiting in her arms and wants to get down._

"You wanna go down bubba? You wanna see your new home?"

 _She walks him over to the living room and sets him down on the floor. He starts crawling and tries to get up, only to push his little butt up in the air like he was doing yoga. I wrap my arms around her as we look at his little movements on the floor._

"You think he'll like it here?"

 _She turns around in my arms and wraps hers around me._

"He's gonna love it here. They both will."

"What?"

"Dom."

 _She looks at me like she's about to cry but she's smiling. It all hits me now._

"Are we.."

"The Cuba spirit rubbed off on us."

 _I hug her and spin her around in my arms. I don't ever want to let her go. I thought we'd never have a chance at this and now we do two times over. I kiss her with all I had but she pulls away suddenly._

"Dom look."

 _I set her down and turn around to see Brian standing on his little feet. He isn't shaking and he has a balance._

"Is he about to?"

"I think he is. Come here buddy, come to Papa."

 _He starts his little walk by going step at a time. He gets closer to us and holds his hands out for us to get him. We crouch down and I can't help but cry a little when he walks into my arms. His firsts steps are some of the few things I wanted to see him do since I missed out on so much already. Letty's kissing his cheeks and telling him how much of a big boy he was. She puts her arm around me and holds my neck for me to face her._

"See, we're gonna be fine. All four of us."

 _We smiled back at each other and spent the whole day just walking around with Brian in the house and getting to know our home again._


	3. He Loves You

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk out of the bathroom and wipe the left over vomit on my mouth. This morning sickness is lasting the whole damn day. These are going to a long first trimester but it's all worth it for this kid. I walk over to my night stand and pull my test from the drough. It's crazy how peeing on a stick had turned into a mini stop-watch. I had taken it on the way back home from New York and it said that I'm 3+ weeks along. So this baby was definetly concieved when we were in Cuba. I wanted to show Dom during dinner since we spent most of the day unpacking and running around after Brian. He finally got down for his nap and figured we get in dinner early. I put on my tan lace pull-over over my red t-shirt dress. I've gotten used to wearing comfortable clothes even though I'm not showing yet. I put the test in the little sleeve pocket inside and walk over to Brian's playpen to check on him. I look over and see him fast asleep through the wooden bars of his crib peacefully. I tip-toe out of the room, slowly close the door and make my way down the stairs. I get a whiff of something in my nose and it smells so good._

 _I walk into the living room and see a trail of red rose petals leading to the coffee table that's draped with a table cloth with plates of food. There's small white candles around it and Dom was standing by the coffee table in a black dress shirt and pants, holding a red rose in his hand. I've never seen him this romantic side of him in a while._

"Hi."

"Hey you."

"What is all this?" _I say as I start walking towards him. He takes my hand as I approach him. and we're facing each other_

"I wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate my wife. I know this isn't a lot but it's a start." _He says guiding me to the table. We sit on the floor where there are pillows laid around it. He must have been cooking a storm cause all my favorites are here. Grilled herb chicken, sweet potato fries, empanadas, and red velvet cake with vanilla frosting. He must have known I was craving sweet and spicy foods right now._

"How did you know what I was craving?"

"You've had the same appatiette before you were pregnant, figure it would be tripled right now with the baby so I cooked for the two of you."

 _I smile at the sweet gesture. I never strayed away from eating at all. I wasn't the girl who ate salads on a date. If I was craving a burger or a slack of ribs, I would n't be afraid to eat. The baby has made my taste buds more crazy._

"You've really out done yourself Toretto."

"Thank you Mrs. Toretto."

"That's the first time you've called me that you know."

"Really?"

"Mmhm and I like it."

 _He smiles and kisses my cheek. We eat dinner and talk for the rest of the night. We talk about the past, what we hoped for in the future. For the first time in a while, we get to be in the moment together. Little things like this are what I love the most about Dom. We're eating dessert when I remember the test in my pocket._

"I wanna show you something."

"What?"

 _I reach into my inside pocket and pull the test out. I put it in my hand and lay it out to show him._

"Don't worry, I wiped it off and cleaned it so you won't be grossed out."

 _He takes it from my hand and looks at it with the same awe as I had._

"How does it know how many weeks you are?"

"No clue, they're always coming up with a new thing these days. I just peed on the stick and it popped up on there." _I says resting my elbow against the couch._

"Wow, this makes it actually real. When did you take it?"

"I got it from this little store at the airport. I took it in the bathroom on the plane and was as surprised as you were."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I am absolutely happy. I mean the timing was unexpected right now but it's us. And we hadn't start talking about kids until now but I think has a funny way of making plans for us."

 _He smiles and puts the test down. He takes hold of my hands and looks into my eyes._

"Letty, I know I've said this a thousand times but I'm so lucky to have you. You've seen the good in me and stood by me when I didn't deserve it. You see the good in me through all the bullshit and I've taken it for granted. I lost you once and I'm not gonna lose you again because of my mistakes. I will never leave you again and I won't leave our family because I want to spend the next fifty years living life with you."

 _I've never seen him open his heart so much, not even to me. He looks down at the floor for a second and gets down on one knee. Is he about to do this again? He reaches behind his pocket and pulls out a silver band with a heart-shaped diamond. I start to feel the tears come from my eyes when I see it._

"i know the first time wasn't perfect and we didn't even have a ring. But now I want to do this right."

"Baby, I don't need a do-over. I'm happy with how we did it the first time."

"You deserve something special."

 _He holds my left hand up in front of me and holds the ring in front of me._

"Leticia Ortiz-Toretto, will you.."

 _That's when we hear a whalling cry from the monitor. We turn when hear it and laugh a little at the unexpected interuption. I reach my hand to his face and make a little smile._

"Duty calls huh."

 _I kiss him and we go over to the stairs, making our way up to the bedroom holding each other's hands. We open the door and see him sitting up and crying. He must have been rolling around for a while before he started crying._

"What's the matter bubba? You missed us. It's okay, we're right here." _I reached down to grab him and he lifts his arms up when I get to him. I lift up and hold him close to my chest as I soothe him. I shuffle around a little, bouncing with while I rub his back and his cries settle. I sit down on the bed and look over to Dom, who's standing by the window, and he's smiling at us._

"What?"

"He's in love with you."

"He's a baby."

"I mean he's attached to you. Letty, he only stops crying when you hold him. He's bonding with you so fast, he trusts you."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

 _I look at him and his head was laying on my shoulder. He looks at me with his little eyes and gives me a little laugh. I smile and kiss his little forehead. This moment right now couldn't be more perfect for this._

"Ask me again."

"Right now?"

"This moment, right now, it's more than perfect for this."

 _He smiles and walks over to us. He gets on one knee again and has the ring in his hand._

"Leticia Ortiz-Toretto, will you marry me again?"

"Yes. Abso-freakin-lutely yes."

 _He takes my hand and slides the ring on my finger. We put our hands on the sides of our faces and kiss each other. We start hearing the baby laugh and turn our faces to him._

"You wanna be my best man buddy?"

 _He laughs when Dom starts tickling his little cheek and we start kissing him. We take him downstairs with us and finish up dessert while I give him a bottle. He starts getting sleepy and start get ready for bed. Dom takes him upstairs while I clean up down here. I put the dishes away and blow out the rest of the candles. I walk upstairs and see my two boys in bed. Dom is wearing his wife beater and sweatpants while he holds Brian on his lap, dawning his own little baby wife-beater and his diaper. The fact that he got him to match going to bed is so adorable._

"Like father, like son."

"It's hot out and I didn't want him sweating."

"You are such a daddy."

 _I take my dress off and open my drough to find my pyjamas. I take off my pantie and throw on my shorts. reach behind my back to unhook my bra and look in the mirror to see Dom covering the baby's eyes._

"Really?"

"What?"

"He's ten months old."

"He can remember stuff like this."

"I don't think he'll remember my boobs." _I put on my tank-top and walk over to the bed. I climb onto my side and lay next to Dom and rub Brian's little tummy. He looks up at him and he smiles at him._

"You're a good dad you know that."

"I hope I'm doing good so far. I want to be enough for him."

"You are and he knows that."

"Da-"

 _Our faces went blank when we heard what just came out of his mouth._

"You see? He says so too."

"Da-da."

"Oh my god."

"Was that his first word?"

"No, that's the first time I heard him say it to me. Say it again bubba."

 _He starts saying dada and we get just excited at his little milestone._

"See, he does love you."

 _I kiss his little cheek and just lay in bed together as a family._


	4. We're Gonna Be Alright

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to see the sun starting to rise and a little hand touching my nose. I open my eyes and see Brian's little face just staring into my eyes. I scouch over a little to give him a little and he lets out his little laugh. I look over and see Dom still fast asleep._

"Let's let your daddy sleep in alright. Let's go get you some breakfast huh."

 _I sit up on the bed and carry him on my hip. I bend down to kiss his forehead, not to wake him up and walk out the room quietly. We go downstairs and walk into the kitchen. I put him in his high-chair and open the fridge. I pull out a box of strawberries and go to the counter to get a banana. I get the baby blender we bought for him and start chopping them into little pieces._

"You want strawberries and bananas bubba?" _I say to him. He puts his hands up towards me, making grasping motions with his hands wanting his breakfast and gurgling sounds._

"Okay mister, I'm getting to it." _I put all the chopped fruit in the blender. I put a lid on and push it to the bottom to blend it all. I take it off the top and grab a little baby spoon for him. I got back to the fridge and get a container of yogurt and put it in a bowl with leftover strawberries. I carry the two and walk over to the table where his highchair is. I get his sippy cup and put some apple juice in it for him later. I sit down and put a little bib on Brian. I lift him out of his high chair and put him on my lap, holding him close with his back to my chest. I sit min my chair sideways and start feeding him._

"Well we made it through our first night. You like it here baby?" _I ask him and he smiles at me._

"Yeah. I think so too. You ready to be a big brother?" _I ask him and he gives me a gurgling laugh._ "You're excited aren't you. Well you get to meet the baby with me and daddy at the doctor today. And then we're gonna get the last couple of things for your room. Sounds like a plan?" _He puts his little hands on his cheeks and his face goes blank._

"What is it baby? You like staying with me and daddy?"

"Da-"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well you are gonna love the cars on the wall and you're crib is big enough for you to move around."

 _He puts his little hand on my chest and I feel his little hand press against my heart._

"I know this is all really confusing and you're gonna start asking questions about why we may not look alike. And ask about who your mom was and what happened to her. But I want you to know that you are as much my own as you are your dad's. I don't want you to never know who your mom was but I promise I will be the best I can be for you." _I lift him up and hold him facing me. He doesn't know what I'm even saying but his face knows what I mean._ "You think I'll be a good mom?"

"I know you will."

 _I look up to see him standing by the door frame in his sweatpants with his arms crossed and smiling at me._

"How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that I married an amazing woman and I don't deserve you." _He says as walks over to me. He pulls a chair next to me and sat down next to me. He puts his arm around me and pushes my hair to the side. I start crying and try to stop it with closing my eyes but it wasn't working._

"I don't know why I'm crying. My hormones are all over the place and I just realized that he's gonna be 17 months when the baby's born and I'm gonna get the whole, "Wow, so soon for another one"and I'd play it off as normal. But it just reminds me that i'm not his mother and I love him so much."

"Hey, you are his mom. You don't need blood to make him yours."

 _I feel a little hand reach up to my cheek and look over to see Brian touching my cheek. He's wiping my tears away and it makes me smile a little._

"You see? He doesn't want to see you cry, just like I don't want you to." _He wipes away the tear from my other eye and kisses my cheek._

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know and so does he."

 _I press my forehead against his and put my hand on his neck. We just let our breathing go and take in the closeness of this moment. I open my eyes to look up at him and he looks at me with his smile._

"We're gonna be alright."

"You sure?"

"We've been through worse. Two kids can't be that bad?"

 _I laugh and kiss him on his lips. I let my breathing go through my nose as we continue to keep them locked until a little hand starts nudging in between. We stop and laugh at the little man on my lap._

"You want my kisses bubba? You want kisses from momma and dada?"

 _I lift him up on his feet and put him in the middle of us._

"You think he's ready?"

"He's asking for it Let."

 _We both put our lips on his cheeks and blow little fart sounds on him. He laughs and wiggle s around at the tickling feeling._


	5. Our Kid's Gonna Be Great

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I sit down next to my wife,sharing a plates of waffles smothered in strawberries. The baby has her eating for two people and it has her eating six meals a day. I smile as I look at her put a strawberry in Brian's mouth. She has grown to love him so fast this past month. She had a choice. After all I've put her through, she could've left me and Brian. But she stayed. The love that this woman gives me and makes me feel is something I never want to take for granted again. I'm thankful for this woman for always standing by me through everything. After all I've put her through, she still had faith in me more than I did in myself._

"Look at your dada's smile buddy. Just like yours." _She holds Brian up on her legs and she kisses his cheek. He holds his hands out to me and I take him into my hands. He grabs my nose and my voice goes up an octive, making me sound like a chipmunk. I hear Letty laugh at me, I haven't heard he laugh in a while. It's so great for hear her laugh again. I set Brian down on my lap and give him the rest of his sippy cup._

"So how about you take little man upstairs for a bath and I clean up down here and we can get ready for today."

"That sounds good to me."

"And maybe we could take a bath together." _She closes in on my face and we're nose to nose._

"That sounds really good."

"It's been a while since we had S.E.X and little guy's been taking so much of our sleep, we're worn out before we even get to bed. He'll be sleepy "

 _We haven't had anytime "alone" together since I came back to the team. It was right after we had stop Cipher and we were on a plane back home. We were in one of the private bedrooms so we could talk because I wanted to let her air pout everything she wanted to. After yelling and crying at each other, we came to a reconciliation and a simple kiss escalated to us ending up in bed together. The three day seperation had us both on an emotional roller-coaster. She jumps into my arms and I threw her against the wall, kissing every part of her. Neither of us wanted to stop what we were doing and just wanted to be together. We don't know how long we were going for but when it was over, we had just crossed the Atlantic and on route to New York. That reunion was the most passionate and emotionally connected we've ever been._

"Meet me upstairs."

"You bet I will." _She kisses me and kisses Brian's little head._

 _I get up and take Brian upstairs to one of the bathrooms. I turn the faucets on and get some warm water started. I sit down on the floor and set Brian on his lap. I take off his onesie and his little socks. I reach over to turn the faucets off and sit Brian in the tub. The water goes up to his little stomach and I grab his little duck sponge to get the water on him. He laughs at the water flowing around him._

"You like that buddy? You like the water."

"Yes!"

"You've been saying so many words haven't you."

"Momma."

"Momma is cleaning it up buddy. You already miss your momma?"

 _He nodded at me like he knew what I was saying._

"You're momma loves you so much buddy. We both love you so much and we gonna love you and your little brother and sister so much. And the rest to come."

 _I get him washed up and rinse off the soap on him. I grab his little blue baby towel and lift it up to dry him off. I hold him at my hip and walk to his bedroom and go to grab his clothes from the drough. His room is every car-loving kid's dream. The walls have cars and race tracks around it and the background was painted light blue. I lay him down on the changing table and put a fresh diaper on him. I sit him up and get his onesie on him. I could see the tired eyes on his face and can tell he's ready for a nap. I walk him over and lay him down in his crib._

"Have a nice nap buddy. I'll see you later."

 _I grab one of the baby monitors and walk out of the room I go into the bedroom and see a trail of clothes leading into the bathroom. I put the baby monitor on top of our drough and walk pass her tank top, her grey shorts, and her black bra as I walk into the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and I stop in my tracks when I see her. My wife in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles covering her chest. Her feet rested crossed on the rim of the tub. Her hair was up in a bun and has her back laying against the top part of the tub._

"What are you standing there for?"

 _I walk over to the tub and start to take off my clothes. I step into the other side of the bath and ease on down into the water. Our legs lay side by side in the water and we rest our arms on the sides, staring and smiling at each other._

"Where's Brian?"

"Taking a nap in his room. I got the monitor over on top of the drough."

"You nervous?"

"No. More of excited. I just can't wait to see him or her."

"Me too. I know you didn't get to have these first moments with Brian and I know it's your second but it's my first and I want these moments with you too." _She rests her head on her hand and her elbow is bent._

"He's my first but this baby is our first." _I moved my hand over on the rim and held hers._

"You think it's another boy?"

"I'm kind of hoping it's a girl."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She'd have your brown eyes and your laugh."

"She'd have her daddy's smile and his big old nose." _She laughs_

"I don't got a big nose."

"You do."

"Nahh."

"You do." _She smiles and moves towards me to sit on my lap and pinches my nose. I wrap my arms around her waist and I peck a couple of kisses on her lips._

"You think these two are gonna be okay with a pair of street racers as parents?" _I ask her and she wraps her arms around my frame._

"Our kids are gonna be great." _I kiss her deeply and we take in the moment alone we have to have some "alone time"._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _We're riding in the Charger to the doctor's office. I hold his hand as he's driving while the other hand is laying against my stomach. I look at the rear-view mirror and see Brian looking out the window with wonder in his little eyes._

"CAR."

"Yeah buddy. That's a car."

"He's definetely your boy."

"CAR." _He says as he taps at the window seeing the cars pacing by on the road._

 _We laugh as we continued our drive._ We _pull into the office plaza's parking and I park the car. I go to get Brian out of his car seat and I can't help but smile at him. He raises his arms out to me and lift him up but not to high because of the car roof. I hold Brian on my hip and I grab hold of Dom's hand. We walk into the doctor's office and there's a receptionist at the front desk on the left side of the door. There's a huge waiting room on the other side of the room with expectant mothers with there husbands or kids, a couple around Brian's age. He reaches over when he sees the toys so I set him down on the ground. He waddles over to the little play area with the other kids and he's just adorable. I tell Dom to go over and play with him while I go over to the desk._

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm Letty Toretto. I'm here for an ultrasound with Dr. Goldwen."

"Okay. I'll just need you to fill out some new patient forms and she'll be ready for you."

"Thank you."

 _She hands me a clipboard and I walk over to the waiting room to sit next to Dom. I fill out the paperwork and glance over to see Brian playing with a little girl being held up by her mother, she looked about six months along. He holds her little hand and they both smile._

"I think your boy has a crush on my daughter."

"Yeah, he's really friendly." _I tell her._

"He's adorable. How old is he?" _The mom asks._

"He'll be one next month." _Dom answers._

"This one your second?"

"Yeah. This one's our first together. He's excited to be a big brother."

"Well this one's our first too. We adopted Andy when she was just a newborn."

"Letty." I turn and see a _nurse walking in holding a chart._ "Dr. Goldwen's waiting for you."

 _I stand up and follow her into the next room. I sit down and let her take my blood. She goes to do some tests and I wait in the exam room. I look around at the posters on the wall and the little diagram examples. It's hard to believe that my body is going to change so quickly. I hear the door open and see the doctor walk in._

"Hello Letty, I'm Dr. Goldwen."

"Hi." She _walks over and shakes my hand. She sits in a seperate doctor's chair across from me._

"Well we ran some tests, you are definetely pregnant. Based off the HCG levels, you still early in. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms in the past few weeks?"

"I've been tire and my breasts are tender. My morning sickness has lasted all day the past two weeks."

"Okay. I'd like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Do you want to bring your husband in?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just lie back and I get one of the nurses to bring him in."

 _I smile and lie back as she left the room. I look down and touch my flat stomach. All my nervous gitters start to hit me. This will be the first time seeing our baby. I turn to see Dom walk in through the door with the doctor behind him._

"Hey. Where's Brian?

"He's playing with the rest of the kids in the waiting room. Andy's mom is watching them." _He walks over and kisses my lips, sitting in the chair next to me._

"You're husband's one of the good ones."

"I got really lucky."

"Alright Letty, I gonna need you to lift your shirt up above your stomach and lower your pants. I'll lay this towel down on you and we can get a good picture."

 _I do as she asks and lie back onto the table. She takes this cold gel and spews in onto my stomach. She turns on the machine and puts a wand on my stomach pressed it lightly. We both look at the screen and then we hear the beautiful sound._

"There's your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my God. It's beautiful." _I can't believe what I'm seeing. This little globe of light is our baby. Tears start to fill my eyes and I feel a kiss on the side of my forehead. I look up to see Dom above me and he's let the tears fall from his eyes. I haven't seen him cry like this in years and for us to be like this in this moment together just makes it even more special._

"That's our baby?" _He holds my hand and he traces my hair back._

"Yeah it is. We made that." _I see a small box of tissues being handed to me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and I look down at my stomach, smiling at the baby._

"It's completely normal for new parents to cry. From what I see here, you're coming up on eight weeks and everything looks healthy. Do you want pictures?"

"Yes." _She turns the machine off and hands me a paper towel. I wipe off the gel and sit up on the table._

"Now there are a few things we need to talk about."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is healthy. My concern at the moment is about you. I see the there were some old scaring surrounding your uterus. Have you suffered any trauma to the abdomen?"

"I've only been in two serious car accidents ten years ago. I kept having regular period and my old doctor never picked up on it. Is that gonna hurt the baby?"

"With the scaring, it puts this pregnancy in a delicate situation. For you and the baby's health, I highly suggest that you refrain from heavy lifting and endurance. As the pregnancy progessess, your uterus will outstretch and the scaring posses a risk for a slight hemmorage in delivery."

"So there's a chance that I could die or have another baby."

"No on both. You can carry your own children, we just need to go about it carefully. Babies can either grow rapidly and slowly with every pregnancy."

"Is very anything we can do for the both of them?"

"We'll monitor you both carefully. If all goes well, we can induce you at thirty-five weeks. By that time, the baby's organs will have developed and can survive outside the uterus with a c-section. We'll then close you up immediately and our doctors will be on stand by for a blood transfusion if neccesary."

"As long as the baby's okay, that's all that matter."

"Okay. I'll get you started on pre-natal vitamins and have you set-up for bi-weekly appointments. I let you two have a moment while I get everything ready for you."

 _She walks out of the room and I let myself lie back on the table. I claps my hands together and put them on my forehead. All the things I've done in the past have come to bite me in the ass._

"I know what you're thinking."

"This is the bomb. We were too comfortable and now the bomb has dropped."

"Hey, don't blame yourself."

"What if something happens?"

"You heard what the doctor said. The both of you are fine and we have a plan. I'm not gonna let anything happen to my girls." _I smile at his words._

"You really want a girl don't you?"

"We're gonna have a girl." _He puts his hand on my stomach and kisses me. We're nose to nose and I look into his eyes and he takes me face in his hand._

"How do you always know what to say at the right moment?"

"Cause I love you. We're gonna be alright. We're a team, you and me Bonnie."

 _I smirk at him._ "You and me Clyde."


	6. Have Faith

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk out the doctor's office carrying Brian in my arms. Dom wraps his arm around me, knowing by the look on my face that I was worried._

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. All the jobs I've done and the crashes, I never thought about how it would affect me in the long run."

"Letty, you didn't know this was gonna happen. The doctor said the baby's healthy and it's going to be fine."

"There's a chance it won't Dom. What if I don't get to term? We have to be real here."

"I am being real and having faith. You are a fighter and this baby is a fighter just like it's parents. He or she is going to be fine and we are going to be fine." _He hugs me at my side._

"I just want our kids to be okay."

"They will be. Let's get this little guy checked out."

 _We come up to the pediatric office next door and walk inside. We don't know if Brian's up to date on his shots so we wanted to get him checked out. Hobbs was able go get us his birth certificate and medical records through the system since we got custody. We walk into the office and check in at the front desk._

"Hi. We have an appointment for our son Brian Toretto."

"Okay. You guys are right on time. I just need you to sign these new patient forms and we'll get you guys in."

"Thank you."

 _We go over to the chairs by the walls. I hold Brian in my arms, his back to my chest, as Dom fills out the paperwork. I look at him as he sits still. He's half way though but he's holding the pen on a single spot on the paper._

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know his last check up. If he's allergic to anything or if he's ever had the chicken pox or his blood type. I.."

"Hey, it's okay. We sent over his records last week. It's fine."

 _His face turns to one of failure. I know that look. He's thinking he should know all of this, he's his father._

"It's not your fault. All of this is

"Hey, don't hurt yourself. Honey, you're a new parent. It's not your fault you didn't know."

"I just hate feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a failure. Scared and weak. I want to be strong for him."

 _I rest my head on his shoulder and he does the same but on my head._

"You don't always have to be the tough guy. It's okay to be scared, it's being human."

"I just want to keep you both safe."

"You're always taking care of this family. Let us take care of you. You're not alone here, we're a team and staying that way."

 _I look at him and he gives me a faint smile. I touch his cheek with the palm of my hand and he kisses into it._

"Brian Toretto."

 _A nurse calls his name and we stand up. She motions us into the hallway and we follow. She walks us into an exam room and tells us the doctor will be in soon. I sit Brian on the exam table and me and Dom sit on the opposite sides of it. The doctor walks in and she's wearing blue scrubs._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wyatt and this must be Brian. Dom and Letty right ?" _She says as she holds out her hand._

"Yeah. Hi" _Dom shakes her hand._

"Hi." _I move to shake her hand also._

"Nice to meet you. So from what we have from the hospital records you faxed over, Brian is overdue for his ten month check up."

 _We didn't know what to say. His father found out about his existence a month ago and I'm not biologically his mother. He was kidnapped by a psychopath and his real mother was murdered. He was left with his father and stepmother._

"Yeah. We've only had custody of him for a month now, his mother was the last person to have him checked out and we just got his past medical records." _He says._

"We're gonna need to take his blood first before we start the full exam."

"Are you gonna stick a needle in him?" _Dom asks with a worried look._

"Just a prick on his forearm. He's gonna have to be held down to him from moving around."

"I'll hold him. It's okay."

 _He lifts him up and set him down on his lap. He wraps his arms around him and hold his little hands as the doctor preps the needle._

"Is it gonna hurt him?"

"It feel like a sharp pinch but as long as he's still, it should be just that."

 _She bends down and she pricks the needle into his upper arm. He lets out a little cry and Dom calms him down with the sound of my voice._

"It's okay bubba. It's gonna be over soon." _He_ _say holding his arms around hi in place so he wouldn't move. Seeing him comfort Brian made all the worry we had go away. He held him and kissed his little head as the doctor put a little circle band-aid on his arm._

"There we go. Such a brave little guy." _She stands up to take the needle off and puts a small cap on the tube and sets it on the counter._

"You did so good buddy." _I say as I reach over and rub his little head._

"Alright, you can set him back on the table and we can do a physical. I need you to take his clothes off so I can check him up."

 _Dom puts him on the exam table and he starts to crawl over to me._

"Mama, Mama."

 _I grab him and lift him on his little feet. I love to hear his little voice say that to me. I stand up and sit him back down. I take off his little shoes and take off the buttons of his onesie, leaving him in his diaper. I tickle his little belly and lay him down on his back. The doctor takes a thin measuring tape and wraps it around his head. She measures his height as she runs the tape from his head to his toes._

"His head circumference is normal size and his growth is up to date."

 _She takes her stephoscope and check his heartbeat. His little eyes looks up at me and Dom and he giggles at us, showing off his little dimples. She lifts him up and puts the stephoscope on his back and checks his breathing._

"His heartbeat is good and his breathing is normal. You got yourself a healthy little boy. Has he started walking?"

"He took his first steps yesterday." _I say to her._

"That's very well. Most babies don't start walking until as late as twelve months so he's progressing above average."

"Not even one and he's already an over achiever." _Dom says proudly as he tickles his back._

"How's his speech been?"

"He's been saying mama and dada. He's been sounding out words he hears." _He says._

"Sounds like you too are doing a great job. I'm going to run a few tests on his blood and you can get him dressed while you wait."

"Thank you."

 _She walks out of the room with his blood and chart. Dom stands up and lifts Brian on his feet. I grab his onesie and Dom moves his little legs to get him in the leg openings. I couldn't help but smile at him._

"What you looking at Mama?"

"You being a daddy. You were worrying when you knew what to do the whole time."

"All I wanted to do on the plane was just hold him. Now I just don't ever want to let him go."

 _I smile at the two of them and think about how he'll be with the baby. I have faith he's going to be a great dad to both of them and the ones after that._

"I'll love them both Letty. Just because things are different, doesn't mean I'll love this baby any less than Brian."

"I know. You can't pull your heart apart like that. And you'd never make them feel unloved. That's why I love you" _I kiss him and Brian smacks his hand on our lips and we pull apart laughing._

"Well it looks like you're the second guy in my life now Toretto." _I press little kisses his forehead._

 _He buttons up his onesie and lifts him into his arms. The doctor comes back in the exam room._

"Well we ran basic diagnostics and Brian is perfectly healthy. His next check up should be at twelve months."

"Thanks doc."

 _The doctor walks us out of the room and we head towards the exit door. My stomach gives off a growl that can be heard in the room._

"I think all this worrying has made little man and mama hungry. Let's get something in your stomach." _He says as he wraps his arm around me._

"You read my mind."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. So There's A Chance

_**Three Months Later**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm woken up by thunder and crying. I jolt out of bed and the room is cloudy dark. It's been raining all day and I feel asleep to take a nap. I look over at the monitor and see Dom holding Brian and rocking him back and forth in the glider. I lie back on the bed but the baby hiding in the bump in my stomach is pushing at my bladder making me go into the bathroom. I go and flush the toilet, walk over to the sink and look into the mirror. I fix my off the shoulder top and adjust my leggings. I have no idea how this all happened so fast. Six months ago, I was a lone wolf, lost in her own world. Now I have a husband, a baby, and I'm pregnant. And I'm planning a wedding that's two weeks away. I'm tired and feel like everything is coming so fast like a rollercoaster._

 _I step out of the bathroom and see Dom coming back in the room and lying down in the bed._

"Is he good?"

"I got him down. He fell asleep to the car mobile."

 _I walk over to the bed and get under the covers with him._

"That's the third time."

"He's scared."

"Dom he's traumatized. Every time he sees lightning, he's crying and shaking."

"He's so little. He shouldn't have had to watch."

"Watch what?"

"He was there when she died. I was in front of the glass and Cipher was holding him in front of me. She was behind him. Duct taped and tied to a chair. The last thing she said to me was save our son. I don't know what to do. I wish I can just take that memory away from him but I can't."

"Maybe we should take him to see somebody. There's kid psychologists out there that can help."

 _I know he's trying and it's been eating up at him. He's been putting so much with taking care of me and Brian. The doctor has me taking it easy as my pregnancy progresses so I'm restricted to the ground and the bed at all times. Brian has been getting bigger every week and all these new things are developing. I move onto my side and sit up in the bed._

"Dom, you are always protecting this family and I love you for that. But you need to take a breather and stop trying to take care of everything and everyone."

"I'm taking care of my family. It's my job as your husband."

"I know. And as your wife, part of my job is to take care of you and this family. You don't always have to be such a tough guy. You shouldn't have to carry the weight of everything on your shoulders." _I say as I climb onto his lap._

"I just don't want to fail you two."

"You won't. You are the most loving and caring man I have ever known. You are an amazing husband and father."

"You sure about that?"

 _In that moment, I felt something that he needed to feel to reassure him. I take his hand and put it on my open part of my stomach. He was confused until he felt the little thumps on his hand._

"Is that the baby?"

"Yeah. It just started today. I felt it when I woke up and couldn't wait to for you to feel it too."

"This feels amazing." _He says as he holds his hand at the spot of the baby's kicking while the other rubs circles on the side._

"It's okay to sit down and breath." _I wrap my arms around him and we're nose to nose._

"You always know what to say.'

"Well that's one of the hundred reasons you married me."

 _He gives me a smirk and I kiss him. I kiss him again only this one is slow and I take time when our lips touch._

"Is Brian asleep?"

"He passed when I turn the mobile on."

"Good. Cause mama is having a craving for daddy." _I kiss his neck and wrap my legs around him._

 _We haven't had any time to be alone in the past weeks and with my hormones on high, all I want right now is him. I tug at the rim of his white shirt and pull it over his head. I lay him back down on the bed and lay kisses down his chest. I come back up and take off my leggings, along with my underwear. I'm dripping wet and needed him right now. His hands traveled up and down my hips as I straddled him. He sits back up and wraps his arms around me. I kissed his neck and he rubs circles in my back. He kisses my chest and I arch my back so he can kiss my breasts. I moan as he sucks my mound while her massages the other. I go for his belt and scouch it down so I can pull out his member. He's already hard for me and I rub my hand up and down a little for him. I sink down by the inch and we're moan as I go on. I wrap my legs around his waist and his knees are up. We start a slow rhythm with me going up and him thrusting inside me as I go down._

"I missed you." _I moan in his ear._

"I missed you too baby. God, yes." _He says into my neck as his back is against the headboard._

"Uungh, right there papa. Fuck me right there." _He's griping the cheeks of my ass as I hold on to his shoulders._

 _Then out of nowhere, the doorbell rings. We pause our motions and look to the door._

"We don't have to get it." _I tell him as I kiss his neck._

"But we have to. It's probably Mia." _I whine in his shoulder but I knew we had to get up._

"Alright. But this is not over." _I kiss him and lifted myself off of him. I put my leggings back on and he adjusts his pants._

 _We go downstairs and I get the door. I open it and surprised to see that it wasn't Mia._

"Mom"

"I don't get a hug from my favorite daughter." _She comes up and hugs me._

"I'm one of your two daughters. Did Val call you?" _I ask her as she hugs me. She lets me go and puts her hand on my cheeks._

"My daughter is getting married a second time. I wasn't going to miss it. And I'm getting another grand-baby." _She looks down at my belly._ "Can I feel?"

"You're the grandma. You can feel if you want." _She puts her hands on my bump and puts a hand back on my cheek._

"Awww." _She looks up and sees Dom by the stairs._ "Dom, how are you?" _She walks over to him and hugs him. I'm surprised that she's even acknowledging Dom let alone hugging him._

"Hi Marianna." _He hugs her while he mouths to me "What is up with her?" as she talked and I mouthed putting up my hands "I don't know."_

"So where's the baby?"

"You know about the baby?"

"Your sister told me everything. We can talk about everything while I make you lunch."

"Actually mom, Dom has to go over to Mia's about stuff for the wedding venue."

"I do?"

"Yeah you told me to remind you." _I give him a look and he gets what I mean. I know my mom is gonna grill into Dom and I didn't want to bring on stress on the both of us._

"Yeah, right. You two spend some time together and we can have dinner."

 _He kisses my mom's cheek and walks over to get his keys._

"I'll see you later." _He kisses me and walks out the door. I turn around and see my mom put down her bag._

"So how are you?" _She walks over to me and rubs my shoulders._

"I'm good. Tired but good."

"Mija, how are you?"

 _She knew how I was feeling. I'm her daughter and she knows when something is wrong._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Mia's House**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I get to Mia and Brian's and spent some time with Mia. She had Brian out doing errands while she was at home on bed rest. She was eight months pregnant but was still helping Letty plan the wedding. I sit with her at the coffee table as I tell her about everything going on._

"Letty's mom is here?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm surprised you're still alive right now."

"Mia, this is the last thing I need right now. With the wedding and the baby coming and taking care of Brian, I can't deal with Marianna want to chop my head off."

"She's her mother Dom. After all that's happened and all the crap you put her daughter through, she has a right to be mad."

 _My sister was brutaly honest but she was right. I was the one thing that made Letty g against her families wishes. Her mom had every right to be mad at me._

"I know. I'm just want to make this perfect for her."

"Dom you can't keep putting yourself up on these imaginary expectations. Letty only wants you and the family you have together. You have to quit eating yourself up over this and be happy."

"That's what she keeps telling me."

"So listen to your wife. She may be as stubborn as you are but she's also smart as you. The two of you an figure it out."

"You know I can never make it without you."

"I know. You guys should really start paying me for these therapy sessions."

 _I hear something from the door and the mail I dropped off through the slip shoot. I get to get it and I tell Mia to stay in her chair. I go over to the door and crouch down to get the mail when something catches my eye. I look at one envelope and I turn to Mia who is slowly getting out of the chair._

"Mia, why is there letter sent from a DNA Clinic?"

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Toretto House**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm at the kitchen table with my mom. Brian woke up from his nap so I brought him and sat him down in his high chair. She made me homemade fries and poured me some ginger ale for my stomach. I made Brian a little plate of fries and a sippy cup of fruit juice._

"He's adorable."

"Yeah he is."

"Are going to find out the gender?"

'We won't know until my appointment after the honeymoon. The little one keeps crossing his legs."

"Where's he taking you."

"Grecce. We haven't been there yet. Plus it'll be our little babymoon before we have two babies in the house."

"So how did you feel when Dom told you about Brian?"

"I was heart broken but it I couldn't be mad at him. He's only a baby and he didn't ask for this. Dom thought I was dead and he tried to move on. He's family and he needs a mother."

"Are you sur he's-"

"Mom don't. He's his son. Why would she lie to him about and why would they both be kidnapped if he wasn't?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad. But hasn't it cross your mind that there was a chance?"

"Mom I look into this boy's eyes and I see the same eyes I wake up to every morning."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Back at Mia's House**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

"What the hell Mia?"

"Dom, don't get mad okay I can explain."

"Oh yeah. How do you explain doing a paternity test on a baby?"

"When you brought Brian in to do his 12 month check up at the hospital, one of the nurses on call with me saw something odd."

"Like what?"

"Brian's birthdate is in April, that meant Elena had to have gotten pregnant in July."

"She said that she found out when Letty came back. What does that matter? My name is on his birth certificate. He has my eyes. Mia, why would go behind my back and do this?"

"BECAUSE LETTY DIDN'T COME BACK UNTIL JUNE."

 _My eyes shot up in shock. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. My mind went back to when we found Letty and I mentally go through the calendar of the past two years in my head. I run my hand up and down my head and cover my eyes. I walk over to the stair and look down at the floor. I hear footsteps and see my sister sitting down next to me._

"Dom, I'm sorry. I didn't want to believe it at first but you deserved the right to know."

"So there's a chance that he's not mine?"

"Yes but you won't know until we look at this."

 _I look back at the envelope in my hand and my face is full of sadness and disbelief. My life had changed four months ago and it might be changing again._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **Sorry my updates have been so late. I've just finished finals and moved back home for summer. I'm gonna be out of town until the end of the month so there should be a new update on June 1st**

 _ **Coming Up: Wedding planning and Dom telling Letty**_


	8. Are You Happy?

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry the update took longer than I expected. I had to break two chapters apart so it wouldn't be too long. Thank you for the reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome.**_

 _ **Warning: Containing some heavy smut and family gush. Enjoy!**_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Toretto House**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk upstairs with my mom while I carry Brian on my hip. I been giving her a tour of the house and we've been having fun and making jokes. We pass Brian's room and I open the door to the nursery for the baby to show her and she smiles from ear to ear. We haven't been this close in years, not since I was a kid. The last time we spoke was when I went down to San Diego to visit her and my sister Val. I had none of my memories and I had just broken up with Dom so I was a wreck. When I got there, she couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. She had pictures and mementos of my life. She told about how me and Dom were soulmates and meant for each other. Even though it felt like talking to a stranger, it had to be true if my mother is telling me the story I now know by heart. It still feels weird to have these moments with her but I'm thankful to have them now._

 _The nursery is in a peach color with different baby animals painted around the walls. Right now the only things in there are a rocking chair that Dom's mom had when he and Mia were babies. I set Brian down on the floor to walk around and I set myself down in the chair. Mom sat down on the floor in front of me and Brian toddled on his feet to her. She sat him down in between her leg and held him close to her chest._

"Both their rooms are adorable."

"Thanks. We're hoping to be done with the nursey before the end of October."

"You're not having a baby shower?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it? I wouldn't know who to invite."

"Well there's your sister and Mia. Your cousins from the Dominican. What about your friends at your yoga class?"

"You mean Lamaze mom?"

"Yeah that?"

"I mean I hang out with a few of them."

"A baby shower is meant to be a celebration, There's nothing wrong with having a party."

"You know I'm not all about the dresses and streamers and all that girly stuff."

"It's your party. You can make it whatever you want. Besides it saves you time and money in getting ready for a baby."

"So basically it's go get free stuff?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Ha-ha. Okay, I think we can do that."

"Good."

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Were you happy when you had me and Val? Getting married so young."

"Why you ask?"

"I don't know if it's my hormones or myself conscious but I'm scared. Don't get me wrong. I love Dom and Brian and the baby. It's just I went from being this lone wolf to being wife to stepmother to being pregnant in two months. I'm scared of losing myself and forgetting who I am."

"Well I was only twenty when I married your father and had you a year later then your sister when you were three. I was happy every day since. Even after your dad died, I was still happy. Although the two of you were a handful, I realized that I was more than what I've been doing for sixteen years. I decided to be myself. But when your responsible for other people, you forget about that. The best advice I think I can give you is know that you're more than just a wife and a mother. You are this strong, brave, and courageous woman and it's okay to be you once in a while."

"Thank you." _I put my hands on my bump and smile. Having these moments with my mom is something I ever thought of having and I'm glad we have that now. After my dad died fighting in the war, my mom and I were strained for a long time but after almost dying, reconnecting, and me becoming a wife and mother, we finally have that relationship that we lost years ago._

"I'm your mom. We can talk about anything you want to."

"I guess I didn't understand all this stuff about life until I became a mom."

"That's part of life mija. You learn as you go."

"I like that we get to be like this."

"Me too."

"You know you drove all the way here. Why don't you stay here until the wedding?"

"Oh no it's fine. I'm staying with your sister and I don't know if bear with hearing my daughter and her husband have sex."

"Mami. The baby!"

"What, he won't remember. I've said worse things around you."

"Well can you at least stay for dinner?"

"Of course."

 _I laugh at how my mom was so mellow and funny._

"How come you were so mellow with Dom today?"

"Even though he was a trouble maker, he's a good man. He loves you and I know that my daughter and grandchildren are taken care of." _She says as she runs her hands over Brian's head as he played with his toy car._

 _I smile when she calls Brian her grandchild. She wasn't a fan of Dom when we first got together and I expected her to hate him for all he's put me through. But she sees the love that we have for each other and understands how we are. I hear a knock on the door and we turn to see Val walking in holding my four-year-old nephew Mateo's hand. We reconnected a few weeks after we had moved back to LA and got in touch with her. She's a resident at Los Angeles Memorial and has been married to her husband Ryan for four years now. They met in medical school and he was three years ahead of her. He's works as a plastic surgeon at a private practice in Calabasas._

"Hey you two. I used the key you gave me to get in."

"No it's fine. We were just talking."

"Wow, the nursery looks beautiful."

"Yeah. Dom made it all happen. He didn't want me to lift a finger."

"Well he did a really great job."

"It looks pretty Tia."

"Thank you Mateo."

"Well we came to make sure you and mom didn't kill each other but it looks like the three of you are having fun."

"We are. In fact, your sister wants to have a baby shower."

"This sister?" _She says pointing to me._

"Yes me."

"Wow, your hormones are really taking over."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me out of this thing so I can make dinner?"

"Sure kid." _I raise my hands up and she lifts me out of the chair._

"You two want to stay for dinner?"

"Ryan's in the middle of a surgery at the hospital and won't be home till later so I think we can."

"Both my babies are here together. Look at you two." _She says as she grabs both of our cheeks and smooches them._

"Ma, I already have spongy cheeks."

"Yeah, Ma I can feel wisdom teeth."

"Sorry, I just love seeing you two happy."

"Hey buddy why don't you help grandma start dinner?" _Val tells Mateo._

"Okay mama."

 _Mom lowers herself down to pick up Briana and takes Mateo's hand. They walk out of the room as I walk to the window to close it._

"So is mom on some medication or are the both of you something?" _I laugh as I turn around._

"We've just been talking and getting to know each other again."

"Well that's a relief."

"Oh no, I'm still a little mad at you for calling her without telling me but thank you."

"Your welcome. So where's Dom?"

"I set him over to Mia's for his safety. I thought mom would want to kill him but he apparently won her over."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

"At least you know there won't be blood on your wedding dress."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Mia's House**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I sit back at the table after cleaning up my face in the bathroom. This revelation has gotten my head going into a tail spin. What if it's true? This piece of paper sealed away had the answer that could change everything. When I first told Mia and Brian about the baby, she was in shock about Elena keeping him from us. She asked if I was sure that I was the father. I told her Elena wouldn't lie to me and his age added up with the amount of time since I last saw her. I couldn't be mad at her for that breach of trust of not telling me because there is this child. A piece of me that I had a part in, he was my blood and I made a vow that I would always be there for my children. Now I'm not sure about the trust anymore._

 _I've loved this little boy since the first time I saw him and Letty...Oh god Letty. I don't know how she'll react to this. She's been through so much and we've worked so hard to get back to where we were and adjust to everything. She loves Brian with all of her heart. Now all of that, the life we've made, could all fall apart._

"Dom, please say something?"

"When did you do the test?"

"When I looked at Brian's birth certificate, I looked at his last check up and saw him as AB positive. You're A positive so I thought either Elena was B positive cause that's the only possible reason or maybe that she was A and that there was someone else who was the B part. So I got some his blood and got some of yours when you cut your finger during your birthday dinner."

"You've known for a month? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"How was I supposed to tell you Dom? The birthdate threw me off and I thought he was premature or you two hooked up after Letty came back."

"Mia, you know I wouldn't. I was with Letty every day ever since we got off that plane in Spain."

 _I know she was thinking it because she was thinking of explanations for this but that wasn't it. I'm a lot of things but unfaithful isn't one of them._

"I know I was just assessing the possibilities."

"God, I don't know how to tell Letty this."

"Then don't."

"What do you mean don't?"

"Don't say anything till after the wedding."

"Mia, you know I can't lie to her."

"I'm not saying lie. Just tell her when everything's died down. With the wedding and the baby, it's already a lot on her."

"I'll tell her. I just don't when but she deserves the truth. Crap, I forgot she's with her mom. She's probably getting grilled right now."

"It's okay. I got to get dinner ready before the two tornados get back."

 _I get up and walk over to kiss the top of her head._

"I'm sorry Dom. I know you probably hate me right now."

"I know you were looking out for me. I can never hate you. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Toretto House**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I get back to the house and the sun was already starting to set. I have the test results in my glove compartment. I haven't opened it yet because I need to go to Letty with the news first in private. I leave it in there and get out of the car. I walk into the house and there's instant laughter as I walk through the door. I walk to the kitchen and see Marianna cooking in the kitchen while Letty and Val were setting the table. Brian and Mateo are playing in the living room together. I smiled looking at the two boys playing together. I don't want to ruin the moment now and just place it in the back in my mind for when we're alone._

"Hey stranger?" _I hear Val call for me and I turn around._

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm good at sneaking in and out." _I walk over to the table and kiss Letty on her lips._

"How was Mia?"

"Fine. She was pretty tired when I left but she's coming over tomorrow for Sunday barbeque."

"That's good. Speaking of tomorrow, how do you feel going back to church?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. All of us. We haven't been in a long time and I want Brian and the baby and all the ones after that to have the same faith we've had."

"That's great baby. I won't mind that at all." _I kissed her forehead and hugged her so tight in my arms. I don't want to think about my talk with Mia now and all I want to do is hold my wife._

"Dom, baby you're gonna push this out if you keep squeezing me." _She laughs and I let go._ "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just missed you guys."

"Ah hem."

 _I turn around and see her mom and sister giggling at us with their grins._

"It's okay. We know you two are on your own little island when your together."

"Nice seeing you two Val."

"Come on Dom, I just finished making dinner. The boys already ate so we sat them down to play until they get tired."

"This all looks and smells amazing Marianna."

"Dominic, you can call me mom. You're my son in law."

"Okay mom."

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _We sit down next to each other rat the table as Mom and Val set the food down on the table. Everything looked so good and it had my mouth watering._

"So who's all coming tomorrow?" _Mom asks as she pours some iced tea in her glass._

"Just close friends and some of the family." _Dom says to her._

"It sounds like it's gonna be fun." _Val says while digging into her plate._

"So what have guys been doing while I was gone?"

"Just about the wedding and the baby. There's this bakery in Santa Monica Val was telling me about and she's bringing some sample cupcakes tomorrow for us to try since we haven't settled on a cake yet."

"If it's food than I'm happy."

"How many people are coming to the wedding?" _My mom asks_

"Well right now head count is just at two hundred after digging up both the family trees and getting yelled at in three different languages for not inviting them to the first one."

 _When it came to planning the wedding, we wanted our whole family there. So we invited both our sides from Cuba and the Dominican Republic._

"Is the space going to be big enough?"

"It will. The ceremony is going to be in the hotel's main garden and the reception will be their ballroom.

"As long as there's an AC we're good."

"Yeah. We wanted to get married at the beach again but Letty changed her mind."

"I didn't want to be sweating in my wedding dress."

 _We laugh as we continue to eat dinner and talk about wedding details. Val brought out some gelato from the freezer for dessert. I've been craving sweet stuff lately and the taste of ice cream cooled me down. All the heat has been frying me like an egg on the sidewalk. I help her at the counter with serving it for everyone in bowls and set them on the table. I take a spoonful of mine when Val looks at me with a sly grin. I make a wiley smirk since as I'm confused at her expression._

"Why don't the boys have a sleepover? Give you two the night off"

"You sure? Brian's never been away from us for a night."

"We're gonna be here tomorrow and I want to spend time with my grandsons."

"And half of the kids in the family are already at my place so he has more people his age to play with."

 _I keep forgetting how big Val's house is. Ryan working in private practice got them a nice house twenty minutes away. It's a four bedroom but in our family, we can make room for almost thirty people to stay on special occasions._

"Dom, what do you think?"

"I think it'll be good for him."

"I guess I'll get his bag ready."

"Oh don't get up. I already did that. It's in the living room." _Val says as I start to get up._

"I guess we should start clearing the table."

"We'll do it. You two say bye to Brian while we clean up." _Mom says as we get up from the table._

"You two were planning this weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." _I always knew when my sister has trick up her sleeve. Brian hasn't been away from us for a night but he's been learning how to interact with other people besides me and Dom. I'm actually kind of relieved Dom and I will have some alone time. We walk into the living room and see Brian and Mateo on the couch laughing at the TV. We crouch down in front of the two boys as they focus their attention on us._

"Bubba, you going to Tia Val's with Mateo and Abuela for the night."

"YAAH."

"I think he's excited."

"Yeah he is."

 _I'm glad Brian is happy to spend time with his family. As much as we love being with him every day, he can't be isolated forever. I see my mom walk in with Val holding Brian's Cars backpack_

"Alright you two. We'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see you two tomorrow bubba okay." _I hug Brian and Dom hugs him after I do. I lift him up and hand him to my mom. Val picks up Mateo and they walk to the door. Dom closes the door as I stand by the stairs. When he turns around, he looks at me with seductive eyes making me bite my lip._

"Did you know about those two planning this?"

"I have no idea but I'm not complaining."

"Me neither." _He walks over to me and runs his hands up and down my shoulders._

"So do you want to continue we had going earlier?"

"Absolutely."

 _He moves his hands down to my legs and out of nowhere lifts me up bridal style in his arms. I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him as he slowly takes me up the stairs to our bedroom._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom kicks the door open with his foot as he continued to kiss his wife. He walked slowly as his eyes were closed and he was more focused on her lips. He walked them over to the bed on his bare feet and laid her down. She pulled him towards her by his neck as he climbs on top of her. He moves one hand on the small of her back while the other goes to her leg. She feels his hand go up her thigh and stopping in between. She moans as he rubs up and down her covered core. The sensitivity of the engorged parts of her body has heighten her waves of passion._

"Baby...baby." _She mumbled through their kissing._

"Am I going too hard?" _He asked flushed and catching his breath._

"No baby it's good. I just want to go slow tonight."

"Okay."

 _She sits up on her knees and pushes Dom away a little to be in front of him. She slowly kissed him as buttoned his work shirt. He ran his down her body to her ass cheeks, grabbing it and pushing her against his groin. She slid it down his shoulders and ran her hands down his bare chest. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her arms up as he pulled it over her hand. She's now covered by her black tight sports bra. She takes it off and is now only covered from the waist down. He moves his mouth to her neck and tilts her head back to give him more access. She moves her head against his as he keeps sucking on the base of her neck. She grabs his belt and unbuckles it. She reaches into the sides of his jeans and pulls them down to his knees along with his boxers. He gets off the bed and takes his pant legs off. He gets back on the bed as she moves up on the pillows._

 _She lies on her back on the bed and wraps her legs around his waist. She grabs a body pillow from behind her and puts it under her back. He gets on his knees and moves in between her legs. His member is springing free at her entrance starting to throb. Letty lays her hands on the sides of her pillow as she stared up at Dom. She bit her lip as he started to pulled down her leggings from her legs. He pulls down her blue lace underwear and she moves her legs for him to take it off. He throws it onto the floor and moves his hands to her stomach to caress her growing bump. She moves her legs up and uses the balls of her feet to press the back of his thighs to move him closer. He complied and came back to her front again. He moves his hands upwards to her plump breasts. He cups them in his hands and slowly massages them. Letty grabs her pillow as she moans at the heat building in her body._

"UHH Mierda. Si papa sigue (Fuck... _Yes papa, keep going) She says as he starts to squeeze her mounds. Dom smiled as he knew her speaking Spanish meant she was feeling aroused. She starts to rock her hips towards his groin as she reacts to the foreplay on her body. She grips her pillow and closes her eyes groaning to the feeling of Dom's hands, toying with her erect nipples in between his fingers._

"You like that baby?"

"Siii. Ung me siento tan humedo para ti, bebe ( _Yes, Ungh I feel so wet for you baby_ ).

 _Dom looks down at her dripping core and feels himself getting harder. He moves down and lays down on her, resting on his elbows so he wasn't pressing on her belly. His face is at her right breast and he puts his mouth over her mound. He runs his tongue over her nipple as his lips close around her areola. Letty moaned as she bit lip watching her man suckle her breast._

"OH Dom." _She held his head on her chest as he moved to the other breast as he sucked tenderly. He moves his hand down to her core and slips it between her folds. He takes the fluid in his hand and rubs it onto her breasts._

"Just breathe baby." _He says to her as he massages them and she follows his order. She looks down at him putting his mouth back on her breast while he continued massaging the other. She bites lip and closes her eyes as she arches her back. She panted she rolled her hips under him. She felt the rush go to her core and her body erupts with an orgasm like a waterfall. He came back up to kiss her lips, making her taste herself. She opens her eyes and all she could do smile._

"My turn."

 _Without warning, she pushes him onto his back. She moves over and straddles his waist. She grabs his hands puts it on her rear. He grips her cheeks and moves her towards him to move on him. She puts one hand on his chest and the other rubbed over his shaft._

"Just lie back and breath baby."

 _She starts to rub his length up and down her hand at a steady pace. Dom starts to groan as she rubs him, caressing her ass wanting her to plunge onto him. He stares as his wife on top of him and he's mesmerized by her beauty. The pleasure she gave him made him weak in his knees._

"God you're so beautiful Let."

 _She smiled at his words and snaked her free hand lower down his body. He found himself curling his toes as he felt her other hand clutching at his balls as she kept pumping him._

"You like that Papi?"

"Yes-s, don't stop. Fuck yess."

 _Just as he feels the need to explode, he feels her hands leave his crotch. He stares up at her with confusion and she bites her lip with her eyes full of lust and desire._

"Calm down Papa, we're just getting to the good part."

 _She gets up and walks over to the door. Dom sits up with curiosity of where she's going. She stops at the door and turns down the lights, giving a sultry vibe to the room. She also turns on the AC as the heat is causing her to have heavy sweats. She walks to the nightstand on her said and turns on some slow music. "We Can Make Love" by Somo is the only sound in the room. She Gets back on the bed and lies back against the pillow. Dom gets on top of her and steadies himself above his elbows. She puts her hands on the sides of his face and looks into his eyes._

"I love you Toretto."

"I love you too Toretto."

 _He puts his hand on her hip and eases into her body. Letty is groaning and begging for him to keep going in deeper. He plunges by the inches until their pelvises are clutched together. He's panting as her warm walls are closing around him. He kisses her as they settle into their position._

"You feel so good baby."

"Make love to me Dom."

 _He starts easing out of her and plunges back into her. She holds onto his back and lets him take her body. The moan into each other's mouths as they move in sync in a slow motion. He moves his mouth to her neck and kisses it from the collarbone to under her chin. She cried out his name as he kept thrusting into her. She grips his back and arches hers as he groans in her ear._

"I love you so much baby."

"You're so tight baby. I love being inside of you."

"Uhh. I want you to fuck me good Papa. Fuck me like you meant it." _She moans out as he thrusts into her slowly._

 _Her dirty talk made Dom even more turned on. He stops mid pump and puts his hands on her back. He moves her upward against the pillows while still inside of her and takes her legs by her thighs like a wheel barrow. He starts pounding into her at a paced rhythm and Letty is on a high. He's hitting her G-Spot at a tilted angle while his pelvis comes into contact with her clit._

"Yess, UHH Dom. Fuck me baby."

 _She opens her eyes to see Dom biting his lip as he groans looking down at their bodied connecting. She looks down and saw his penis coated in her juices pumping in and out of her._

"Ohhh Shit-t. That's so good, don't stop." _She propped up on her elbows looking down at their groins colliding._

"Yess-s. Uhhh yeah." _He jirates his hips and moves his hand to her breast and squeezes it, making her wrap her free leg around his lower back._

"Keeping pumping into me. Your dick is so big baby."

 _He's spurred by her words and kept going in harder and faster. She lets her head fall back as she kept herself up by her elbows. He lowers himself down and latches his lips onto her mouth. They moan the words "I love you" to each other's mouths and feel the approaching the edge of ecstasy._

"You wanna come mama?" _He says thrusting slowly as he spoke._

"Make me come. Make me come hard on your cock."

 _He thrusts into her hard and fast and a minute later, Letty screaming at her lungs as her body shook from the vibrations of her orgasm. Dom groaned and gripped her hips tightly as he came deep inside of her. He slowed his movements as he let out every drop of his seed into her core. He gives her a long and sensual kiss as he pulls out of her. He looks down and see her leaking in their juices. Letty opens her eyes to see he going down the bed._

"What are you- ohh wow." _She feels his tongue sliding at her folds. She lays back and lets him eat her out. He licks her core clean and switches his tongue with his hand. He comes back up to kiss her and rubs down on her clit. She rolls her hips, moaning out her satisfaction of the hot pleasure. She soon has another orgasm and is panting trying to catch her breath. He falls back on his back and they both stare at the ceiling as they come down from their highs._

"You are so getting some head tomorrow. I would do it now but I can't feel my legs." _She turns her head and looks over at him._

"That means I put it down right. That was…" _He says while panting to catch his breath._

"I know. God I forgot how good you are with your hands. And your tongue." _She says covering her upper body with the sheets as she caught her breath._

"I had no idea how pregnancy makes you horny as hell." _He turns his, now facing her._

"You complaining already?"

"Hell no."

"You think you can make it four more months of your wife using you as her sex slave?"

"Damn. You're getting me excited for this honeymoon." _He says as he laughs. She laughs back at him as she looked at his face full of joy._

"Hehe. Seven days in Santorini just you and me in a beautiful hotel by the beach." _She says as he turns on his side closing in on her body._

"The way we're going at it, we may be having twins now." _He says lifting the sheet to look under her._

"We can check some places off our sex list."

"We have a sex list?"

"Yeah. We haven't done it on a boat, or in the ocean. Or on a moped."

"You're getting me hard just by talking right now."

 _She laughs as he peppered kisses on her lips. She giggles as she feels a familiar tickle in her stomach._

"I think we woke someone up."

 _She looks down at her belly and he moves the sheet and puts his hand on her bump to feel. The baby was doing somersaults in her stomach and they were strong enough for Dom to start feeling them this early from the outside._

"Wow this kid's strong already."

"Yeah, just like daddy."

 _He smiled as he felt their child's movements. Letty rested her hand on top of his as they continued to feel the baby kicking._

"So my mom talked me into having a baby shower."

"Baby shower?" _He asked surprised at the idea coming from her._

"Yes a baby shower."

"If it's what mama wants, then it's what mama gets."

"Mama would really like some Oreo ice cream from the freezer."

"I set myself up for that didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

 _He kisses her and step out of bed. He puts on his boxers and goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a pint of Oreo ice cream. He gets out a bowl and the ice cream scooper. After he gets it all scooped in the bowl, he took out some French fries from Applebee's they had the night before and started to heat them up in the microwave. Letty's cravings have been on high. She was being healthy but let's them take over every once and a while. Dom knew she had a craving for sweet and salty foods. She also loved to dip her fries in ice cream. He put the now hot fries on a plate and sets it on a tray with the ice cream. He goes back upstairs and into the room to see Letty sitting against the pillows. He wonders if she's smiling at him or the food._

"Aww, I so love you right now."

"I knew you'd work up an appetite after sex."

"You know me far too well."

 _He sets to tray stands and sets it on her lap. He gets in under the covers and puts his arm around her. He eats some of the fires as she dips some into her ice cream._

"I feel like it's gonna be a boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It feels weird calling the baby "it" and I don't know, it's just a feeling. Brian can have a little brother close in age. They'll both have each other's backs like you and Brian."

"What if he is a she though?"

"Are you saying you want a girl?"

"I'm saying that it'd be nice to have a tie breaker."

"She'll have you wrapped around her finger."

"She will. Just like her mom. You think he'll like him or her?"

"I think Brian will love being a big brother."

"So you really want a baby shower?"

"Yeah. It's celebrating our baby. Besides it saves us money on stuff for the nursery and I get to be the queen of the party."

"Now that's my wife." _He kisses her cheek as she laughs._

 _They continue to talk about the nursery as they continued eating. After Letty was done, she moves the tray onto the nightstand and turns her side and cuddles with Dom. He lies on his back and holds her in his arms closely. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and he rested his head on the top of her head._

"Are you happy? With our family?" _He asks her as her eyes as she closes her eyes and began to doze off._

"Happier than I thought I could ever be."

"Even with all the crazy up and downs?"

"Our family may be crazy and complicated but I wouldn't trade it for anything else in this world. I would take on every up and down if it meant the next forty years with you."

 _She smiled thinking Dom is doing the same as he kisses her head and runs his hand down her back. But as she falls asleep, Dom's face is full of guilt. He has put her through so much and he thought of how angry and devastated she will be by what he was hiding from her._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next day, Letty woke up to the sight of the alarm clock. It was just after six AM and church was to start at nine. She smiled as she felt the feeling of Dom tracing his fingers across her face and looking into her eyes. She felt his arm around her and his hand on top of hers on her belly. She turned her head to look at him and she moves her nose against his._

"Morning handsome.

"Morning."

"We got two hours before we need to leave. We have time for some of that extra something I promised."

 _Letty kisses him. As she pulls away, she can tell the faint smile in his face meant something wrong. His eyes are filled with worry and his mouth is giving her a smile that was made to be shown before you tell someone bad news._

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

 _Letty moved onto her other side to face him while covering her naked body in the bed sheet. He takes her hand and rubs her fingers as he stared down. Dom needed to tell her before it gets worse. He couldn't keep the truth from her any longer._

"I don't know how you're going to react to this but I want you to know that I love and whatever you want us to do I'll support."

"Dominic Toretto, will you just tell me what is going on."

 _He took a deep breath and open his eyes to face her._

"I went over to Mia's yesterday and there was some mail on the floor. I picked it up and found a letter from a paternity clinic."

"On Brian?" _She asks somewhat surprised that Mia would do something like that._

"On baby Brian."

 _ **Coming Up: Letty's Reaction, Church and Family Sunday Barbeque**_


	9. I Get It Now

_**Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for the constant love and support for my stories. I'm getting back into the swing of things and will be updating for frequently then in the past. On the character side, I'm basing some of them seen on a couple of my favorite shows. The character of Letty's mom, Marianna, is the actress who play Rafael's mom Elena on Jane the Virgin. Val, Letty's little sister, is played by Gina Rodriguez of course. Mateo is little Mateo from the show as well. But for Ryan, I choose Ryan from Quantico.**_

 _ **Brian's supposed date or birth is a plot hole asked by many fans. If Elena found out she was pregnant after Dom had left, that would put her due date around late March or early April and Baby Brian would be thirteen months or a year old. In the movie he's in a car seat and appears to look ten to eleven months old. I know from being a Biology major that it takes a week for a baby to conceive after an egg is fertilized so there's a somewhat gap in the baby's conception. Which would put his actual birthdate in early May.**_

 _ **Also, how do you guys feel about a sequel for this story? Leave comments down below.**_

 _ **Enjoy and remember, R &R**_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom is driving his red Camero while Letty was in the passenger seat. They were on their way to church to meet Letty's mom, Val, Ryan, Mateo, and Brian. The ride there was filled with silence. Letty stared out the passenger window not saying a word. Dom kept his eyes on the road while glancing over to look at her. He just wanted to hold her in her arms but right now she couldn't look him in the eye._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Two hours ago**_

"Letty please open the door."

 _Dom is standing outside the bathroom door in their bedroom. After he had told her the truth, she went straight into the bathroom. Dom spent ten minutes at the door asking her to open it. He could hear the shower running but he continued to sit by the door. When she finally did open it, she had on her lilac bath robe and her hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes are puffy from crying in the shower and she had her notable sad and angry frown on her face._

"Please say something."

"What do you want me say Dom? That I'm relived? That I'm upset? Because having a bomb dropped on you when your five months pregnant and getting married in two weeks makes your emotions a little stir crazy."

 _She keeps herself calm for the sake of the baby. She walks over to the bed. She sits down and puts her face in her hands. She pulls herself up and looks at him as he kneels in front of her._

"I'm mad, I'm upset. I can't wrap my head around as to why Elena could've lied to you." _She runs her hand through her hair._

"I know. I asked myself the same thing."

"Have you looked already?"

"No I wanted to tell you first."

"How the hell did Mia even get the test done without you? Don't you need blood or hair from the both of you or something?"

"She got some of my blood when I cut my hand on my birthday and she used some of Brian's blood they took at his last check up."

"Isn't that breaking some privacy rules?"

"She has some people how were able to get it done under the table."

 _Letty stood up and starts to pace the room. Her hands are on her hips and looking up at the ceiling._

"I know all of this is insane. But I want you to know that whatever you wanna do."

"No. Don't do that. You don't put the decision on me. Not after everything." _She turns to him as she looks furious._

"You know this wasn't on purpose."

"Dom, answer this question for me. Was there any part of you that thought "Maybe I should get a test first before I believe that this baby is mine". _She says before walking into her side of the closet to grab clothes._

"The whole timeline and age made sense at the time."

"And that's what you went on. Just faith instead rather than logical." _She says as she walks out of the closet with an off the shoulders olive green dress that goes to her knees in one hand and a pair of nude wedges in the other._

"Letty, I was all he had. Cipher had Elena and she was going to kill him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh don't try to turn this around. You were the one that messed up."

"I messed up?"

"Yes. Ten years of sleeping with the same person and you didn't think about wrapping it up with the first chick you hooked up with after your wife died."

"We were thinking about what if's. She was just-"

"Just what? A consilation prize? Someone to fill the void because I have heard that excuse far too many times from you." _She gets her dress on and undoes her hair. She goes back to the bathroom to fix her hair._

"Letty please. I didn't mean to say it like-" _He walks toward the open door but she steps in front of him before he could come in._

"I went on the run, went undercover in the cartel, jumped out of planes and got chased by a submarine willingly because of love. You asked me to love a child that isn't mine. I have fallen in love with that little boy and we have this twisted family but it makes senses because it's our family. Now you're telling me that all of this. All the hurt, the heartbreak, and the tears I cried from the emotional rollercoaster you've put me through the past four months were all on a lie."

"Letty I didn't mean to let this all happen."

"Well it did. And you need to own up to it. I'll wait in the car."

 _She grabs her shoes from the bed and storms out the room. Dom sat down on the bed and held his hands to his face. He realized that his world is starting to fall apart and his marriage is the first thing to take the hit._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Present**_

"So are we just gonna ignore each other the whole day?"

"We don't. We can just fake face. You have that skill down to a "T"."

"How any more times do I have to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even help this a little."

"I haven't even looked at the test yet."

"You are still not fathoming this at all aren't you?"

"Letty I haven't even looked at the test yet."

"It's not just about the test Dom. It feels like I'm the only one who's actually in this marriage."

"I'm a good husband."

"You're a husband that shuts out his wife and thinks that he has to be the alpha ale and takeover everything without thinking about how I would feel."

"You know everything I've done was for you."

 _Their car pulls up to the church and he parellel parks the car by the sidewalk. Letty sees her mom down the street holding Brian in her arms. Her emotions flowed as she looked at him in his little blue dress shirt and little kahki pants. She looked at him and thought of all the moments she has had with him. She has loved this baby with all her heart. Then she thought back to Dom and everything happening. She turned to him and tried not to cry._

"You want to do something for me? Be the man that I thought I married."

 _That moment, she got out of the car. Dom held back the tears in his eyes and saw his wife walks towards her mom and sister. He wishes he could take the pain away but he can't. He got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk to where the church is. Letty is holding Brian in her arms and had walked in with her mom. Val and Ryan were with Mateo and she tugged at my forearm._

"Hey, is Let okay?"

"Yeah. The baby is driving her a little crazy and we got in a little fight."

"It's normal. Hormones can make a girl stir crazy. Just talk to her and tell she's a super hero."

"Works every time." _Ryan says and Val responds by hitting his chest playfully._

 _Dom walked in with them thinking about what Letty had said. He hasn't been the same man he was for her. So much has changed between him and he's always expected her to be a soldier and be strong. He wanted to make things right and he has to start with her._

 _He sat down next to Letty who had Brian on her lap. He held Brian's little hand as the mass began to start._

"The book of second Corithians goes as this, no one prepares you for what comes at you in life. God instills his plan for us whether we agree with it or not. But we must remember that those chapters to our story are put into our live for a reason. For growth, self exploration, or forgiveness. For the betterment our ourselves as his children."

 _The priest's words struck a cord with the two of them. Dom and Letty thought about themselves and their history. Dom thought about how much he and Letty have grown together while Letty thought about how much they had survived. They both wanted to save what they have._

 _When the service was over, the family unit got up and mingled with the congregation. Letty and Val were talking with some of the members when she noticed Dom walk out of the church after speaking with Father Ortega. She pulled Val to the hallway to where it was private._

"What's going on?"

"I know it's asking a lot but do you mind taking care of Brian until the party today."

"Yeah, absolutely. Are you two alright?"

"Just a lot of stuff we gotta work out. We won't be late to the party."

"Just be back at the house by one."

"Thank you."

 _Letty kissed Brian's cheek and handed him off to Val. She sped out of the church in search of Dom but it was hard to see in the midst of the crowd. She finally was able to get a view of Dom heading towards the car. She ran to the car and got into the passenger seat. Dom is shocked that she had gotten in. He didn't know what she wanted to say or what to say to her._

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

 _He nods at her and he starts the car. He doesn't know where they're going but if it meant that they could somehow resolve what they have then he'll let her be the navigator._

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Santa Monica Beach**_

 _Letty had made him drive to the beach where they would use to go to. He parked by the boardwalk and he Letty sat in silence for a minute. She got out of the car and walked over to the sand. Dom gave her a few minutes to herself. She needed to let her head clear up before they would talk. An alarm starts to go off on Letty's phone. He gets it out of the cup holder and he pauses. The alarm was set on an app notify them of every week of her pregnancy starting. They have been doing videos for the baby every week so they could make a little movie for him or her. He goes on his phone and searches through his gallery to look at a video he took a week ago. He's walking into their bedroom and Letty is asleep on the bed cuddling with her pillow while holding her bump._

" **Hey baby. So we are at twenty weeks today. You're about as big as a banana. I want to show you something here. You see this beautiful girl right here."**

 _ **He faces he camera at Letty.**_

" **That's your momma. She's a real fighter. And me and her are going to love you so much."**

 _ **In that moment, Letty opens her eyes to see him and she's smiling.**_

" **There's she is. Say hi to our daughter baby."**

" **Hehe, Hi. And it's gonna be a boy."**

 _ **Dom laughs in the background as Letty gets up off the bed.**_

 _As the video ended, something clicked in his heart. The video on the phone woke up something for him. He realized why she was upset. He understood now what she had been feeling._

 _He steps out of the car and walks towards her. She's sitting on the sands of the beach watch the tides roll in. Her legs are close to her chest and she's resting her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. She wanted a minute just to breathe. He takes off his shoes and walks on the sand. He eases down and sits next to her. She doesn't look at him but her eyes are stained with dry tears._

"I get it now."

"Get what?" _Her eyes were shut to stop the tears from coming out. She didn't want to look at him._

"I took something away from you. The chance for you to give me my first kid. I asked so much of you and I barely made up for it in return. You said that it hurt you but you hid the real pain. You weren't mad at Brian but you were mad at me for taking that away from you."

"I never thought about being a mother because we never thought we would ever have a chance to have that. Brian..he's..when you saw him, you were so happy because you had this little boy, your son. When I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy but there was a trickle in the back of my mind that it wasn't going to be the same."

 _He crawls over and he's now kneeling in front of her. He puts his hands on her cheeks and she looks up at him with tired eyes._

"Letty, look at me. You are the love of my life. We still have those moments together. This baby is our baby. No one can take that from us. I will love all our children the same because we made them together."

 _Letty let the tears fall from her eyes and moved onto her knees. She lunged and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They let their lips take hold of each other and let their emotions run free. Dom kissed his wife with tenderness and compassion. He didn't want to let her go. When they pulled apart from each other, they let their foreheads lay against each other. They simple had their eyes closed and took in the moment of vulnerability._

"What do you want to do?" _She whispers to him._

"We're all he has. If it's true and he's not mine, the system will take him."

"Dom, you know what'll happen to him if he's put in the system."

"I know that. But if I'm not biologically him, the state will take him."

"Then we'll adopt him."

"Letty."

"I mean it. Dom, he's family. Blood or not, we love him as our own. We'll pull every connection and string we have to make sure we don't lose him."

"You really want to?"

"I almost lost one of the most important men in my life and I'm not gonna lose the other one."

 _Dom smiled at him as he felt the dry tears forming on his eyes. He hugged his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed in their hold as the sun shined and the ocean water flows onto the shore._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Meanwhile back at The House**_

 _Val is left in charge of arranging the house for the party. She has several aunts and cousins helping out to make it happen before all their family and friends get there. Her mom and some of the aunts are setting up food while a few of male cousins start up the grill. Val and her younger cousins are cleaning the living room and brining in flowers. Val sees her cousin Dana coming down the stairs._

"Val, mom's asking if there are any more pictures of Dom and Letty to put on the board for him." _She says as she motions her hand over the pull up board filled with different pictures of Dom and Letty individually and together throughout the years._

"I know they both have some in their cars. I'll go look."

 _She heads out the front door to head to the garage. She walks over to the door on the side of the sliding garage door. She finds the key under the mat and unlocks in. She turns on the light and walks in to find Dom's red challenger and black classic Dodge Charger. She knows that her sister always has pictures in the car with her. She walks to the red car first and looks in the glove compartment._

 _She found pictures of few pictures of Letty and Dom at Race Wars, at their spot on the hill, the two of them in Cuba together. She smiled seeing her sister so happy and in love. She turns around and opens the door of the Charger. She climbs over the seat and opens the glove compartment door to have a bunch of stuff flow out._

"Oh shoot."

 _She puts the pictures she had on the seat in front of her and tried to clean it up. She saw so more pictures on the car floor and put them with the others. She scotched down off her seat and started to put stuff back neatly when something caught her eye._

"Oh my god."

 _She saw an envelope with Dom's name on it from the DNA clinic. She was shocked to find it in the car. She instantly thought about Letty and if she knew he had done this. She knows her sister wouldn't cheat on Dom. That only left one explanation for it. Brian._

"Hey Val, did you find any?"

 _She looks up to find Dana standing in the door frame of where she came in. She hides the letter behind her back as she climbed out of the car._

"Yeah. I'll bring them in. I'm just fixing something real quick."

"Be careful in there. That's practically Dom's baby." _Dana says as she walks outside._

"I'm not so sure." _She says to herself as she looked at the sealed envelope._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Family Barbeque: Let the drama begin**_


	10. Congratulations,You Got Your Answers

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _After our talk on the beach, Letty and I got back into the car. We didn't need to be back at the house for another hour so I took her to our spot. I drove out to the hill we went to when we were hunting down Shaw. I let the hood drop back and we went into the back seat. I laid back and held her in my arms as we look at the clouds. We have gone through so much and we've always come back from it. It's going to take time but we will come back from this._

"We haven't thought about names yet."

"You have any in mind?"

"Well if it's girl, maybe Ava or Maya. And if it's a boy, I want us to name him after Vince and your dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you wish he was still here and maybe now he will. He'll watch over him as an angel."

"That's perfect."

"I wanna know."

 _I hear Letty's voice and I turn to face her. She has her head propped up against her hand._

"Know what?"

"I want to know the test results."

"I haven't looked yet."

"I want us to know the truth. Together. Dom I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll support you. I will fight with you and never stop loving you."

 _I kiss her forehead and tug her close to me._

"Okay. Let's just lay here for a few more minutes."

"Okay baby." _She wraps her arms around me and we enjoy the view of the sky._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Val's P.O.V_

 _I pace up and down the hall. The letter is in my back pocket and hiding under my flowy top. My head is spinning and bouncing off the wall. What did this all mean? Did Dom do the paternity test? Was it Letty? Did she know? Is Brian Dom's son? God, why did I have to find it in the car. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs and see my mom appear._

"What's wrong mija?"

"If I told you something, would you promise to not say it to anyone?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I went to the garage and found something in Dom's car."

"Do I need to get a shovel?"

"No mom. It's not a body!"

"What? I don't know what kind of trouble those two get into."

"Oh brother." _I put my hand behind me and put the envelope from my back pocket and show her._ "I found a paternity test."

"Oh God. Oh God." _She starts pacing and motioning the cross over her body with her hand._

"Ma, I didn't mean to find it. Who the hell puts a paternity test in the glove compartment of the cart?"

 _She closes her eyes and settles her breathing. She opened her eyes and turns to look at me._

"Did you look at them?"

"No. It's still sealed."

"Does your sister know?"

"I don't know. It was mailed to him and I don't know if he told her. What should you do? Mom she loves that little boy so much. What's gonna happen if he isn't his?"

"Okay. You need to put the letter back in the car before they get back. When they find out, they will eventually tell us in their way and time."

"Okay."

"Now go before they get back."

 _I run down the stairs and go through the back door of the kitchen and into the garage through the door. I close it behind me and speed walk to Dom's car. I open the door and pull the glove compartment door open only for the same papers to spew out again onto the floor._

"Shit."

 _I start putting the stuff back and place it all in the back of it so it won't spew out again. I put the letter in the front where it can stand and close the door. Right when I close it, I hear the garage door start to open. I panic and close the car door quickly. I don't have time to get to the door so I shuffle myself under the car on my stomach. I see the wheels of Letty's car pull up in front of me and try to stay quiet as the engine stops. I see their feet step out on both sides and walk towards to car._

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

"Yes I do. This affects both of us and this could change our family."

 _Thank God! He told her. She knows about the test. I'm surprised she's so calm right now. I hear the car door open and Dom opening the glove compartment. He steps back a little bit and moves towards her._

"You want me to open it?"

"I don't know if I can do it."

"It's okay. I'll open it."

 _Oh God. I don't want to be here for this. This will be either heart breaking or just sadness and depression._

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I meant what I said. We will pull every string and get the best lawyer possible. He's our boy no matter what this says."

"Thank you."

 _I hear the paper tearing unfolding. I don't hear any voices and their feet are still._

"Oh my God."

"What does it say?"

"Hi."

 _I hear another voice and turn my head a little to see a pair of a woman's feet in flat shoes._

"Mia."

 _I hear Dom say his sister's name. Letty's feet start to move towards her and I hear a slap when she's in front of her. Holy crap! What did Mia do to her?_

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yeah he did. Unlike you."

"Letty. I'm sorry."

"Sorry. You went behind our backs and di a paternity test. You didn't even bother to come to us and say something. Well congratulations you got your answer cause Brian-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH."

 _I hear my mom screaming and the sound of someone going on the ground. What just happened?_

"Was that your mom?"

"What the hell is going on out there?"

 _They run out of the garage and off to the front of the house. Mia did the test? What did it say? Dear God, I need to get out of here._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Drama Unfolds at The Barbeque and The Results**_


	11. We Can't Keep Jumping This

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I hid the test results in my shirt as me and Dom go outside to see what's going on. We walk to the front of the house and see Brian on his back on the stairs as my mom was standing on the steps._

"How dare you show your face here?"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"This man almost had you killed."

" , I know you deeply angry right now but let me say I'm sorry." _Brian says as he's getting up._

"You were at her funeral. You watched us cry over a casket when you knew what happened. My daughter nearly died because of you." _I see tears come out of my mom's eyes and I can't take it. I walk over to my mom and hold her close and hold her hand._

"Mom don't. It's okay. Let's get you inside to cool off okay." _She complies and I let one of my cousins take her inside._

"Letty I'm really sorry." _I hear Brian talk and I turn around._

"I know you are but Brian I think it's best that you leave right now. The both of you."

"Letty" _Dom says to me with a disagreeing face. I know he's thinking of Mia but I can't deal with this right now._

"Dom now's not the time."

 _I walk up the steps and back into the house to check on my mom. I walk into the living room and see mom wiping her faces with tissues. I walk over to her and sit down next to her._

"I'm sorry honey. I don't know what got over me."

"Mom, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"When you said Mia was married to Brian, I didn't know it was that Brian."

"I thought you understood and caught on."

"You know he helped pay for your funeral."

"What?"

"A few days after the accident, he came with another man to give us the news. He left a yellow government envelope with ten thousand dollars in cash and left a note in our mail slot only saying it was for your funeral and not to tell Mia where the money came from."

 _I had no idea that Brian did that. I knew he felt guilty but I didn't know he would go as far as to pay for my funeral. But my mom had every right to be mad. When I told her that Brian had sent me under cover, she was mad. I'm shocked she couldn't connect him with Mia when I told her about her and the baby._

"Just seeing him made all those memories come back. That day was the worst day of my life."

"You have every right to be mad mom. Believe me, I'm dealing with it right now."

"What do you mean?"

 _Just when I'm about to tell her what's going on, my sister comes into the room._

"Mom, are you okay?"

'I'm fine honey."

"Where have you been?"

"In the garage." _She says nervously and twittling with her fingers._

"We were just in the garage."

"That's because I was hiding under the charger."

'Why were you hiding under the car?"

"Just tell her honey."

"Tell me what?"

"I went to get some pictures from the car and I found the paternity test. I was putting it back when you pulled up. I didn't look at it, it was a total accident."

"Oh God now you two know." _My hands go to my face and I cover my eyes. Now my mom and my sister know._

"Mija we didn't mean to find out. We didn't know if you knew about it or not."

"Dom told me this morning. And Mia was the one who did the test."

"What?" _My mom was shocked when I tell her._

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

"How did she get it done anyway?" _Val asks me._

"She got it done under the books."

"Have you two looked yet?"

"I have but I didn't get to tell him yet because Mia showed up."

"What are gonna do if it's-"

"If it isn't then we go back to normal. If it's true, we're gonna keep him. If we have to go to court to do it, then we will."

"Letty, if he isn't his then there's going to be a heavy fight. I've been a lawyer for thirty years and seen people fight for custody without having blood ties. It's gonna take a lot out of the both of you."

"Do you still want to have the party today? We don't want all this stress to get at you and the bay." _Val says to me with worry in her eyes._

"Now you guys worked hard to put this all together. Besides, Dom and I can worry about this later."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure mom. I'm gonna go change and I'm gonna expect for the both of you to be force feeding me some chips and your homemade guacamole okay. Where's Brian?" _I say reassuring them as I held their hands._

"In his room taking a nap.. Let us know if you need anything." _Val says as I stand up._

"I will." _I walk out of the living room letting out a breath of relief. I get to the stairs and see Dom sitting on the steps._

"You okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got mom to calmed down for now." _I sit down next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders._ "I'm sorry about how I was with Mia. It's just with Brian and my mom plus the test, I just didn't want all that mess happening at the same time."

"No I get it. I need to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine really. I'm gonna go change and check on Brian. We can deal with everything else after the party."

"Okay." _He kisses my forehead and I go upstairs. I go to my room and lay down on the bed. I take out the paper from my bra and look at it. I sit up and unfold it. How the hell do I tell him this without nearly breaking his heart?_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I help some of the guys with the barbeque and get the plates together. The party is in full swing and everyone is having a good time. I wish Mia was here but Letty doesn't need all this stress right now. I turn around and see here walk out holding Brian at here hip. She's wearing this yellow dress to her knees and her hair is in a ponytail while it's still down. Her bump was showing in pride and I smiled at the both of them. She walks over to me and all I can think about is our family. I still didn't know. Letty knew and I can't imagine how she's feeling right now._

"How you feeling?'

"Good. This one's been asking for you?" _She hands Brian to me._

"Hey big man. How you doing?'

"Dada, Dada."

"Let's get some food in your belly." _I wrapped my arm around her and head to the table. I set Brian down at the kids table with all of our nieces and nephews. I take Letty's hand and bring her to the main table. I sit down and let her sit on my lap at the head of the table. We all join hands and Letty's mom offers to do Grace. As she says it in Spanish, I put my hand on Letty's belly and feel the baby kicking against it. I pear my eyes open a little and see Letty smiling as her eyes are closed._

 _The party went by real fast. We were all caught up in the laughter and fun within the family. As the party started to wine down and people started to leave, Lett and I made our way inside. We walked into the kitchen and stood at a distance so no one can see us._

"You still want to know?"

"It's now or never right."

"It's still in the room, we can go upst-" _Letty's face starts to get flushed and she looks down to the floor._

"You alright?"

"I don't feel so good." _At that last word, she starts to fall to ground and I catch her before she could hit the floor._

"Letty, baby talk to me. SOMEONE HELP!"

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I open my eyes it's all these bright white lights. I turn my head and see Dom talking to someone in a white coat._

"Where am I?"

"Baby, you're okay." _Dom rushes up to me and kisses my forehead."_

"What happened?"

"You fainted and passed out. Your blood pressure was high when you were admitted. The baby is fine but we want to keep you for observation."

"Thank you _doctor_." _He walks out the room and the first person I think of is Brian._

"Where's Brian?"

"With your mom."

"Dom, we can't keep jumping this. I can't keep jumping this. You need to know."

"Okay. You sure."

'Yes."

"What did the test say?"

 _God this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

"Your're not his father Dom"

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Dom's Reaction and their plan going forward**_


	12. We're Having A

_Dom sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed as the truth sunk in. His face was filled will bereavement and sorrow. He covers his mouth and tries to keep the pain in. He wanted to be strong for Letty and the baby right now but he couldn't compose himself. He wanted to fall his knees but he felt Letty touch his hand. He looks up to see Letty up in her bed and pulling him to the bed._

 _Letty moves over to the right side of the bed and let's Dom get into the bed with her. She took him in her arms and he rested his head in her neck. He starts to silently cry in her arms and tries to keep it in. Letty shsh's him and tells him it's okay. She closes her eyes and starts to cry with him. She lays her head against his._

"I'm so sorry baby."

"I can't believe he's not my son. I love that so much."

"I know. We both do."

"How could she lie to me?"

"I don't know why but we aren't gonna let this change our family. We going to fight for our boy and we are not gonna lose him."

 _Dom found comfort in his wife's arms. He had always been the rock for her and now she's being one for him. They hold each other for what felt like hours until someone walk into the room. It was Brian._

"Hey, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's okay."

"I can come back later." _He starts to step back but Dom sits up in the bed._

"It's alright O'Connor. Letty's mom left with Brian a while ago."

"The guys called me after we left and told me Letty was in the hospital."

"How's Mia?"

"She's alright. I want to apologize for the both of us. We didn't mean to go behind your backs or cause any trouble for you guys. Letty, we never want any of this to hurt either of you guys."

"She told you about the test huh?"

"Yeah, she did. I guess the way you reacted to each other after the slap. Do you know the results?"

"We do but we'll tell everyone in our time our way." _Dom says on the defense. He wanted to take care of the current situation on._

"Brian, you have nothing to be sorry for. Me and the baby are fine. Besides it's not your fault. My mom just got her daughter back and seeing you just brought back a whole lot of memories and she didn't know you and Mia were married."

"I feel like I should at least apologize."

"If you're up to it. We can try to talk it out over dinner with her and my sister."

"Are you sure that's a good idea after today?" _Dom says to me as he wraps his arm around my shoulder._

"They aren't going to say no or fight a pregnant woman. I'll mediate. They both need to know the whole story."

"If you think it'll help."

"I want and my mom at our wedding. We're family."

"Okay. Is it okay if I bring Mia?"

 _Dom looked over to Letty for a response and she nodded her head. They were a family and they needed to settle this drama and get back to being happy._

"Okay. When do you want to do this?" _Brian asks them_

"We can do it on Saturday. Give everybody time to cool off. We'll call you when we have everything together." _Letty responds to him_

"Alright. I'll see you guys later."

"Brian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure man."

"I'll be right back baby." _Dom kisses her cheek and steps off the bed. He and Brian go outside the room and into the hallways so they could talk in private._

"Dom, Mia knows that she's hurt you both and she wants to apologize to Letty personally."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. I need you to get in touch with Hobbs for me."

"Hobbs, why?"

"I need to find out information about where Elena was and what she was doing before and after Brian was born. He may know things that she tried to keep from me. Can you tell him to meet me at the house tomorrow to talk?"

"Are you sure you want to go down that road?"

"That road involves my son and I'm taking it." _His son. Dom still claimed little Brian as his child. Blood didn't matter to him and Letty. That little boy is part of their family._

"I also need you to call in Mr. Nobody for me. We're going to need the support of the law."

"For what?"

"When we go to court. As soon as everything comes out, child services are going to try and take him from us. We want to do this the right way with every possible string we got. I would do all of this but Letty needs me right now."

"It's alright man. You're a man fighting for his family. I understand, I'll make the calls when I get home."

"See ya man."

 _They have a somber hug and party ways. Dom walks back into the room and sees Letty start to doze on and off. He smiled at how beautiful she was when she slept._

"Hey sleepy head." _He says walking up to her bed._

"Hey. What were you two talking about?"

"Just some stuff to take care of at the shop. Don't worry." _He rubs her hair away from her forehead and massages her temple._

"I miss him."

"We're gonna work this out. Don't worry."

"I'm talking about little Brian."

"I know. We'll see him tomorrow at the house. Your mom and Val are watching him at the house."

"You aren't gonna go home?"

"My girl needs me right now." _He kisses her. As he pulls away, Letty puts her hand on his cheek._

"You're avoiding him." _Letty knew her husband far too well. Dom wasn't ready to face what was waiting for them at home. He couldn't make it looking at that little baby face and not think of the lie and decite that has taken place._

"Hey, It's been a long day baby. We can deal with it tomorrow. Right now, let's just rest knowing the baby's okay."

"Okay." _Dom kisses her forehead and hugs her. They hold on a little longer when a knock comes at the door._

"Come in." _Letty says as she pulls from the hug. The door opens and it Letty's OB/GYN, Dr. Goldwen._

"Hey there doc."

"I got a page telling me one of my patients was admitted for a high blood pressure and dehydration."

"I know. I'm okay now and I promise to cut out the stress. You better for you and the baby's sake."

"Good but as your primary doctor, I still want to do an ultrasound to see that everything is fine. A lot of change can happen in the womb without knowing."

"Okay. We just want to make sure the baby is okay." _Dom says holding her hand. Letty nodded in agreement. The doctor went ahead and got ultrasound machine ready. Letty lifts her hospital gown and Dr. Goldwen put the gel on her stomach and turn the machine on. They both look at the screen and see the baby shaped figure in black and white. They smile when they hear the heartbeat and see their baby move his little leg, causing a kick that Letty could feel._

"Did you feel that kick?"

"Yeah, that was a strong one." _She says looking down at her bump._

"From what I can see, there hasn't been any damage to the uterus or the placenta. I can actually get a good view to tell the sex. Do you still want to know?"

 _Letty looked at Dom and he looked at her. They were still processing the news of the paternity test but they didn't want to lose the moment together. They want to be a little happy about something to take away the crying. This was their baby and Dom wouldn't forgive himself if he took moment like this away from her._

"We want to know." _Dom says to the doctor. He hugs Letty tightly and she looks over at him with surprise._

"Dom are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want us to have this moment." _She knew he meant it and that was all she needed to hear to know he was okay with it. He is the most important person in her universe and she's still the most important in his. She smiled at him and nodded at him._

"We want to know."

"Alright. Let's get a good look on the 3D scanner."

 _She flips a switch on the ultrasound machine and a metallic gold image of the baby came up on the screen. Letty was in ae at seeing their little baby growing and moving inside her. Dom was smiling and kissing her forehead. He went from upset to happy when his eyes saw the miracle he and Letty created out of love._

"You see that right there? The baby is sucking it's thumb right there." _The doctor says pointing to the image on the screen._

"Wow, Let. We made something beautiful."

"We did." _Tears start to fall from Letty's face and Dom presses a kiss on a tear that slide down her eye._

"Okay, it looks you two are having…a boy."

 _Their eyes lit up with joy when the doctor said the word. Letty couldn't make any words. She felt her heart glow deep inside of her. She was having a son. Their son. Dom's first born. She had a sad smile with happy tears coming from her face. Dom put his hand on the side of her bump and just held it. His child is living and growing in the womb of his first and only love. He was happy that they will get to have those moments with their first born they thought they couldn't._

"A boy?" _Letty says with glee._

"We're having a boy." _Dom says in excitement to her_

"Yes you are. He's at perfect growth for twenty-one weeks."

"Thank God." _Dom kisses her stomach and kisses her._

"Everything looks good from what I can see. I'll check back with you two at your next appointment after the wedding when you're at twenty-four weeks."

"Thanks Doc." _Dom says shaking her hand._

"Thank you so much."

 _The doctor leaves the room and Dom and Letty sit back into the bed together. He holds Letty in his arms as she lays her head on his shoulder. He puts his hand on her bump and she laid her hand on his._

"We're having another boy." _She whispers to him._

"We're having another boy." _He kisses her forehead one more time before they dozed off into sleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Home from the Hospital and Dom's meeting with Hobbs**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have whole lot of stories going on and I'm just now catching up. Weekly updates are back into effect**_


	13. Considering The Options

_**Later That Night**_

 _Dom had gone out and got food for he and Letty to have dinner. He knows how much she hates hospital food. He drives down the block to Papa John's and picks up a pepperoni and bacon pizza. He then goes down the street to chick fi-la and buys some waffle fries with vanilla milkshakes on the side for the both of them. He gets back to the hospital and carries the food with the shakes and bag of fries on top of the pizza box. He opens the door to see Letty flipping through different channels while her mom and sister sat in bed with Brian on her lap._

"Am I interrupting a party?" _He says as he enters the room._

"No we were just hanging out." _Val says as she hugs Letty._

"I come bearing gifts."

"Thank God. I thought I was going to eat freezer burned turkey for dinner."

"You eating for two so I need to feed my two babies." _He says setting to food down on the moving table in front of her bed._

"Aww, thank you baby." _He goes to kiss her but she stops him._ "Not now baby, I'm hungry."

"Alright, I guess we'll head out and see you two tomorrow in the afternoon." _Marianna says. She and Val kiss Letty's on her cheeks and got off the bed._

"Take care of our girl." _Val says to Dom._

"I will." _Dom replies._

 _Letty turns Brian around and hugs him so tightly._ "I love you bubba. We'll see you tomorrow." _She kisses his little cheeks and hands him to her mom. He reached over for Dom and he hesitated for a second then goes to hug him._

"Dada." _The baby boy babbles and presses his little lips against his face. Dom couldn't resist and takes Brian into his arms and kisses him back. He gives him raseberry kisses on his cheeks and he laughed in his arms._

"I love you so much buddy." _He kisses him and hands him off to Marianna. They say their goodbyes and the three of them leave the room. Dom walks over to Letty and runs his hand over her cheek. She moves her face in his hand and kisses his palm._

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

"Nope. What'd you get me?"

"Pepperoni and bacon."

"Thick crust?"

"Always."

"What's in the bag?"

"Waffle fries and shakes."

"You are MVP right now baby. I'm going to milk this for as long as I can."

 _Dom laughs as he kisses her forehead. He gets a plate from the bag and puts two slices on her plate. He puts waffle fries on it and puts the plate in front of her. He puts the shakes on the table and makes himself a plate. He moves the pizza box on the room nightstand and sets himself on the bed next to her._

"Man you were hungry."

"I know. This little man has my appetite on high."

"I still can't believe we're having a boy."

"I was surprised but I'm happy."

'Me too."

"Besides it's a fifty fifty thing. The next one will probably be a girl."

"You want another one?"

"I'm not saying we start trying once he gets out but I do want at least a girl. We haven't really talked about how many we'll have."

"How many you want?"

"How many you want?" _She asks nudging his shoulder._

"We have the boys and we need at least one girl."

"We can't. She's going to be singled out by Brian and baby boy here. We need two girls."

'So four kids?"

"3 boys and two girls. There's gotta be a tie breaker."

"So five kids then."

"That's our quota."

"You got yourself a deal wifey." _He kisses her and bends down to kiss her stomach. Dom looks at her stomach and rubs his hand on her stomach as he sat back up. He was happy that they're having a boy. He was excited but he was also still upset about little Brian. He also knew that Letty was upset also. She loved Brian as her own and was hurt too._

"Are you okay baby?"

"Dom, I'm fine. I'm in a hospital with all the care I need. Are you okay?"

"Baby, right now let's focus on you."

"No, let's focus on you. I know you're hurting baby." _She holds his hand and looks him in the eyes._ "Talk to me."

"I feel hurt. I don't understand why she lied to me. Why make me believe that this little boy was my child? I don't get it."

"I don't know. I was mad when she didn't say anything to you before Cipher took her or at least tell you she was pregnant and that you could be the father. I'm mad that she lied but there could be more to the story then we think."

"What more can there be?"

"Maybe Hobbs knows something?"

"Really?" _He says surprised that she's curious about the matter he had spoken to Brian about._

"Yeah. He said she was pregnant but didn't talk about it. As if she was hiding something. You should talk to him."

"Would you be mad if I already have him set up to meet me tomorrow."

"You did?"

"I told Brian to call him so I can talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm not mad because this is something you need to do. You can come to me when you're okay with me knowing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Right now, I need to take care of this little man. I don't want to be in this hospital again until this baby is born."

"Okay baby. Now you eat. You need to feed our boy."

 _She giggles and starts to eat her food. He takes off his shoes and gets under the covers with her._

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"We're not gonna loose him right?"

"We're gonna fight like hell." _He kisses her forehead and wraps his arm around her as she ate._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next day, Dom drives Letty home from the hospital. Dom is holding Letty's hand as he drives down the road. They pull into the driveway and parked in front of the garage. Dom gets out of the car and helps Letty out of the car. They walk into the house to find Letty's mom and Val in the kitchen feeding the kids breakfast in their chairs. The two smile as they see Brian smiling as he ate his strawberry yoghurt. Val and Marianna turn around to see the two standing together hand in hand._

"How are you doing sweetie?" _Marianna says as she hugs her._

"I'm good. How was he?"

"He was a little fussy when it started raining last night but he settled down with a bottle."

 _Letty remembered Brian's fear of the rain. He need to see some specialist to get over this fear but they would have to address that later as they deal with their current situation. She walks over to Brian and picks him up._

"I'm going to put him down for a nap and just relax in my room for a little bit."

"Do you need anything baby?" _Dom asked her._

"Just some of that yoghurt and orange juice. Just some fluids for the baby."

"We'll come up with you soon." _Val says to her. Letty took Brian upstairs as the others stayed in the kitchen._

"How is she Dom?" _Val immediately asked him. Knowing her sister would be hiding her emotions, she knew her husband would tell her the facts._

"Right now her focus is the kids. Her and the baby are alright but she's taking it easy. She wants to stay healthy and out of stress."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I just want to make sure Letty and the baby are okay."

"Does she still want the wedding?" _Marianna asks with concern._

"Yes there will still be a wedding. Can you guys keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. I have a friend coming over for a meeting."

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll keep an eye on her with the boys."

"Thank you."

 _Marianna grabbed Mateo and went upstairs with Val. Just as they get upstairs, there's a knock at the door. Dom went to the door and checked through the peep hole. He saw Hobb's figure standing and he backed up to open the door._

"How you doin brother?"

"Good. Come in."

 _The y hug and Hobbs walked through the door. They walked over to the kitchen and Dom takes two coronas out of the fridge. He hands one to Hobbs and they sit down at the table._

"How's Letty?"

"She's good. She just had high blood pressure and exhaustion but her and the baby are fine. She resting upstairs right now."

"Good to hear. So O'Connor told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. What I'm about to say to you stays with you."

"Alright. What's going on?"

"Mia did a paternity test without telling me and Letty. Brian isn't mine."

"Woah. Are you guys sure?"

"She had it done at the hospital and she ran the test herself."

"God, I'm sorry Dom. Have you told Letty?"

'She already knows. That's why I asked you over. I need to know about what Elena was up to after I came back to the states."

"It didn't seem out of ordinary. When I offered her a job here, she accepted. She went back to Spain for a few days to get her things and started as soon as she got back. When she told me she was pregnant a few months later, I immediately thought it was yours. But she said it was from a one night stand while over there. She was secretive about it. She went from work to home every day. No family members visited or pictures on the desk. It was like she was hiding him as a secret and she was."

"How long was she in Spain?"

"Four days. She didn't say anything about what happened over there."

"I also need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna need you to speak on our behalf in court."

"You're going to court?"

"No but we'll have to if we want to keep Brian."

"Have DCFS contacted you guys?"

"No but once word gets to them, we have to go in front of a judge to get custody and legally adopt him."

"I'll definetly vouch for you but there's a better solution for this."

"What do you mean?"

"Your name's on the birth certificate and the only people that know are the three of you. No one else has to know."

"You think I should let this go under the rug?"

"I'm saying you love that boy as your own. He's become your own. The state isn't always in favor of the child. Mr. Nobody can work the system around and make this go away."

"I can't be the same guy running again."

"You don't need to run. You were put in an uneasy situation. You've you're your dues and become a better man than who you were. As a father, this seems like and safer and better way to fight for your kid. Think about it. How is going to court and having Brian possibly in the system going to do to him later on? A judge may look at the two of you different."

 _Dom is surprised by Hobbs advice. He'd never expect someone of the law to do things off the record. But he understood where he was as a father as well. He wanted to play by the book but the chance the he and Letty could lose Brian to the state were high. He didn't know what to do. He wants to keep Brian but he doesn't want to return to his old ways. He thought Brian deserved better than that. He was torn by the two options but he needed the answers first. He had a put a call into Mr. Nobody._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Dom looks for answers and Letty plays mediator**_


	14. Are You Sure?

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I sit down on the bed with my mom on my right and sister on my left. Mateo and Brian are fast asleep at the foot of the bed. They have been so attentive with me since I've gotten home. They've gotten me into fresh clothes and put aroma therapy candles to keep me calm. I changed into a blue tank top and black leggings so I'd be more comfortable._

"You want us to get you anything sweetie?" _My mom asks me._

"Can I have some baby carrots and celery sticks with ranch?"

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some orange juice would be great."

"I'll get it for you." _My mom steps out of the bed and leaves the room to go down to the kitchen._

"So how you feeling?" _Val ask me._

"Good. Happy to be in my own bed."

"So how's the baby?"

"Good. I'm on doctor ordered bed rest. I'm not allowed to be stressed or doing loads of work. But the wedding and honeymoon are still happening."

"But the baby's okay right?"

"Yeah, the baby's good. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"We found out the sex of the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The godmother has a right to know."

"I'm the godmother."

"You're my sister, of course you are."

"Thank you" _She hugs me and I hug her back._ "So what are you having?"

 _I figured the way I'd tell my sister would be cute and memorable. I remember the onesie's we got for the baby a while ago._

"Can you get something from my bag first?"

"Sure."

 _She gets up and walks over to the chair where I had left my purse. She opens the purse and sees a something folded in red bag stuffing paper. She turns to me in confusion and I'm just smiling._

"Open it."

 _She opens it and unfolds the little onesie. Her face lights up and she looks back at me smiling and tries not contain herself from screaming. She faces the onesie at me. It's a simple baby blush blue onesie reading Mama's Boy in large bold letters._

"It's a boy." _I say to her._

"Oh my god Let." _She walks over and hugs me again. She sits down and wipes the tears from her eyes._

"Don't cry or else I'll cry." _I tell her while fanning my eyes._

"I'm just so happy for you."

"Yeah. He finally moved his legs and we got to take a peak at him."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah, now I just got to work things out with Mom and Brian."

"Letty, it's gonna be a blood bath if Brian is near her or any of our cousins for that matter."

"I want both of my families at my wedding. That's why I want you, mom, and Brian over for dinner so they can apologize to each other."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a doctor cause I know how to treat stab wounds and gunshots."

"That's not funny."

"I'm joking. But just expect for there to be a lot of yelling."

"I know but it's worth it to make this family right."

"Is Mia gonna come?"

"Yeah. Dom wanted to have her over. We're still mad at her but I want to know why she went about it the way she did."

"Well this is gonna be an interesting show. We better hide the knives."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Meanwhile Downstairs**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

"I love my boy but I want to do right by him. I want to do it the right way."

"That's why it's best to leave things as it is. The courts are gonna dig up the past and make it even harder for you to keep him."

"What if later down the road he gets hurt, he goes to the hospital, and the doctor realizes that I'm not his biological father. Social Services will take him and put him in the system."

"Wait, what about an under the books adoption?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Nobody knows a lot of people. He got me my job back and had us do jobs under the rug. He can get the whole thing done faster than the state can."

"You really think he's willingly to do that?"

"He's family now. Like the Bruce Wayne kind of uncle."

"How would that even work?"

"He can get in touch with his contacts and vouch for the two of you."

"You think it could work?"

"You won't know until you try."

 _He's right. This honestly sounds like a safer and better way to keep Brian with us._

"Do you think he can do some digging for me?"

"Sure. Where at?"

"I need him to found out where Elena was the month we came back to the states. Maybe it'll lead to where and who Brian's father is."

"You sure you wanna go down that road?"

"I need to know the truth. God, I never thought this would happen to me." _I say as I run my hand over my head._

"Life has it's crazy way of giving you some of the good and the bad."

"Hobbs, I know I never say this but you've been a real good friend to me. You've become a brother to me. That's why I need to ask you this."

"You going God Father on me Dom?"

"No, well yeah. I want you to be the baby's godfather."

"Wow, I'm honored. Of course I will. You know I'm still wanna be Brian's Godfather."

"Thank you. Besides, Brian is gonna want to know where he comes from."

"Are you gonna tell him the truth?"

"God forbid that day comes, he's gonna have a lot questions that I have to answer."

 _I hear footsteps coming and we turn around to see Marianna walking into the kitchen._

"Don't mind me. I just came to get a snack for Letty."

"It's fine. Marianna, this is my friend Luke Hobbs. Hobbs, this is Letty's mom."

"Nice to meet you." _Hobbs says as he shook her hand._

"The pleasure. Are you coming to the wedding?" _She says while looking through the fridge._

"Yeah. Me and the whole crew are throwing him a bachelor party." _I punch him in the shoulder when he says it in front of my mother in law._

"It's fine Dom. You're men and you should celebrate."

"It's going to be just poker and coronas."

"Alright then. I'm just gonna take this upstairs for Letty." _She carries orange juice and a bowl of baby carrots and celery drizzled in ranch._

"She's a nice lady."

"Yeah. Back in the dead, she hated me to the core. Thought I was a regular delinquent."

"I can see why." _I laugh at his sudtel sarcasm. We both stand up and head towards the door._ "I'll get in contact with Mr. Nobody and see what he can dig up. I can look into her past files too."

"Thanks man." _I walk him out to his hug and we give each other a closed side hug._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom is massaging Letty's feet at the end of the bed. Marianna and Val had left later in the day and Dom has taken care of Letty. Letty is fully relaxed but can notice something was on Dom's head._

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the wedding."

"It's all gonna be alright. You are gonna have the perfect wedding."

"I know. But are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did you and Hobbs talk about?"

"I told him about Brian and He says maybe we shouldn't go to court."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we just do a closed adoption. If we go to court, then they'll find every single rap sheet on us and we could lose him."

"Dom, I know you want to do right by him. You know I want to keep him but we shouldn't have to lie our way to get things done."

"I know."

"That's why I want to adopt Brian." _Dom looks at her in surprise._

"You want to adopt him?"

"Yeah. Your name is on his birth certificate so to the rest of the world you are his father. I want to be his mother and we can do this the right way."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. But we still need to figure out what happened."

"I get it, you have a right to know."

"That's why I was thinking about maybe going back to Spain."

 _Letty sits up in shock and confusion._ "Why do you need to go to Spain?"

"Hobbs said she went back to get her stuff before moving here fulltime. Figured I'd go and search around to find out who this guy was-"

"Pause, Wait just one second." _She holds her finger up and points at him._ "So you're deciding to leave your pregnant wife two weeks before our wedding so you can go find your ex-girlfriend's one night stand."

"Letty, I-"

"No no no. Dom, I love you but you can't do these solo jobs anymore where you leave me to figure things out."

 _Letty didn't put her foot down, she stomped it. She wasn't going to be sidelined like it the past. Not when they have two kids to think about and take care of._

"Okay, I won't go. I'm sorry I ever mentioned it." _He moves up to sit next her and hugs her side. He kisses her forehead and pulls her close to him._ "I'm sorry Let. I shouldn't up and leave you."

"It's okay. I know you want to do it all for Brian. Just don't up and leave me alright."

"I'm not going anywhere." _He kisses her and she lays her head on his shoulder._

"Maybe we can go back to Spain one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can have a family vacation. Us, the kids, Val and Ryan, my mom."

"That sounds great."

"Just burn your bed and I'll be happy."

"The bed?"

"Yes the bed. I'm not gonna sleep in the same bed as your ex-lover."

"I'll get a new bed then."

"Good." _She smiled as she turned on the TV. He smiled down at her seeing the fire in her beautiful eyes._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: The Mediation Dinner, Dom and Letty receive some shocking news**_


	15. Can We Talk?

_The following weekend, Dom and Letty held dinner at the Toretto house. Neither of them knows how this will turn out. It can ever bury the hatchet or there would be one less person at the wedding. With it being a week away, Letty hoped for a reconciliation between Brian and her mom. She hasn't gotten around to forgiving Mia yet because she felt still hurt but right now, she wanted to focus on the wedding and the baby._

 _Letty was in the kitchen finishing putting icing on a cake that she had baked for the dinner. She was wearing a white peasent dress that went off the shoulders. Her hair is in waves and she had put it in a high ponytail. She sees Brian tapping his feet into the kitchen in his blue plaid shirt and baby khakis._

"Hey buddy."

"Coo-ties"

"You want a cookie bud. Well, dinner isn't until later so I think a cookie wouldn't hurt." _She reaches over to the cookie jar and takes a chocolate-chip cookie out of it. She's taken up baking in her spare time since the doctor ordered her on bedrest for her and the baby's health. She bends down to her knees and gave it to Brian._

"There you go baby. You definetley have your daddy's sweet tooth."

"There's my two favorite people." _She looks up to see Dom walking in and stands back up. He picks up Brian in his arms. He puts the cookie in front of his dad's mouth and Dom takes a small bite of his cookie._ "Look at you working hard in the kitchen."

"I just made some oven baked chicken and some steamed vegetables."

"Letty, this looks and smells amazing."

Sorry, I'm just still getting used to the whole domesticated thing."

"You're doing a really great job."

"I'm just nervous about tonight."

"Everything will be fine. I hid the knives just to be safe."

"Thank you." _He kisses her forehead and hugged her from the side._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **The Dinner**_

 _The dinner table was straight silence. You had Dom and Letty at the head of the dinner table. Val, Ryan, Marianna, and Roman on one side. Tej, Brian, Mia, and Ramsey were on the other. Jack and Baby Brian had dinner earlier._

"So how's everyone's week been?" _Roman says trying to break the tension._

"Pretty boring week for us." _Dom says._

"Brian has two new teeth this week." _Letty says._

"How many does he have now?" _Mia asks._

"Seven now." _Letty says while biting into her food._

"Little man's gonna be driving by the time he's in pre-school." _Tej says._

"Knowing Dom, he's gonna build him a mini charger toy car to get him test driving." _Brian says and everyone laughs as it would be something Dom would do._

"I'm gonna go get dessert out."

 _Letty stood up and went to the kitchen get started serving dessert. She went to the counter and started cutting the vanilla cake in slices when Mia walks in._

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think you want to me to have a knife in my hand while we do."

"Letty, please just hear me out."

"Fine. You got a good five minutes so talk." _She says putting the knife down._

"I know you and Dom are mad at me for going behind your backs and doing the test. I didn't want to tell you guys how I felt because I thought you'd be mad."

"Mia, if you had doubts you could've told us."

"You guys had just moved back home and adjusted to being parents. One of the nurses told me there was something wrong with the blood sample during Brian's check-up. I didn't know to tell you that there was a chance that he might not be yours."

"I get it. Dom would've been mad but you could've told me. Come on Mia, we're sisters. We tell each other everything."

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for breaking that trust with you. I don't want my stupid mistake to break our family apart."

"I realize what you did came out of a good place. I probably had the worse reaction to it with the extra hormones."

"Does that mean you accept my apology?"

"It's gonna be a while to build back that trust but yes, I forgive you." _She walks over to Mia and hugs her._ "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"You still wanna be my bridesmaid?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I can't get married without my maid of honor." _They both smile and hugged again. They got the slices of cake onto plates and on to trays to carry out. They each carried one out to the dining room. They walk in to see Marianna crying and Brian on his knees. They set the trays down and go to the table._

"Mom are you okay?" _Letty asks concerned as her mother cried her eyes out._

"I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed." _She says wiping her eyes with a tissue._

"We're good." _Brian says as he hugged her. Letty and Mia look at each other surprised._

"How long were we gone?" _Letty asks Dom. He hugs her at her side._

"They just talked and I mediated. We're all good here." _Letty smiles and bends down to kiss his cheek._

"Thank you." _She whispers in his ear and kisses him on the lips._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **After Dinner**_

 _Dom is washing the dishes in the kitchen when Letty walks in holding a bowl of eaten chocolate fudge chunk ice cream. She sets it down in the sink and goes to take a sponge but Dom stops her._

"No no no, you don't lift a finger."

"I think I'm not restricted from doing dishes." _He turns her body to face him and takes hold of her hands._

"The only thing you should be doing is sleeping and eating for the two of you."

"I thought you said you wouldn't treat me like a porcelain doll."

"I just want you and the boys to be safe and happy." _He says while touching her baby bump. Letty smiles at his sweet words. He's always concerned for her and Brian and the baby. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly._ "Where's Brian?"

"He's asleep. That sugar rush of cake wore him out fast. And I know you do but you don't have to worry because we're okay and happy."

"Alright. So since we checked off settle family feud off our list, is there anything else we need to worry about?"

"Well I have one last fitting for my dress, have the rehearsal dinner, check the venue of Friday, have our parties, and then we get married. Again."

"Last chance to run?" _He says jokingly._

"Well I may not be rubbing these days but I'm definitely walking down the aisle. And you better have a solid reaction when you see me."

"Trust me, all I'll want to do is kiss you before the priest tells us I do." _She laughs at him._ "Let me show you." _He pulls her in for a kiss. They let their hands roam each other's backs when they hear the door ring. They pull apart from each other and turn when they hear it again._

"Who could that be this late?"

"Brian probably left one of Jack's toys." _Dom kisses her forehead and moves her to sit at the dining table. He walks out of the kitchen and to the door to see who it was. He looks through the keyhole and is surprised to see who it was. He opens the door and sees a familiar face._

"Mr. Nobody."

"Hey Dom. Is this a bad time?"

"No come in."

 _Mr. Nobody walks into the house and they walk over to the living room. He takes a seat on the couch and sets two manila envelopes on the coffee table._

"Can I get you anything?"

"You wouldn't happen to have that Belgian ale I recommended would you?"

"Surprisingly yes."

 _That moment, Letty walks into the room to see who it was. She was relieved to see it was Mr. Nobody._

"Well hey there stranger." _She says walking over to give him a hug._

"Hey Letty. You are absolutely glowing."

"Thank you. What you doing here?"

"Just came over to discuss some classified records with Dom."

"Well, you guys can talk. I'm going to go take a nap. I will see you at the wedding."

"Alright then. Take care of that future linebacker."

"More of a future boxer these days." _She walks over to the staircase and goes upstairs._

"You got really lucky with that one."

"Yeah I did. So what brings you here?"

"Hobbs contacted me about some past survaliance on Brian's mother."

"What did you find?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"I should get that drink first."

"You're gonna need it when you hear this."

 _Dom walks to the kitchen and gets out two Belgian Ales out of the fridge. He walks out of the kitchen and back to the living room. He hands him a drink and sits down on the chair across from him._

"So what did you find out?"

"We looked into Elena's records and her activity two years ago. She had gone back to Spain to take care of personal matters there but she made a pitstop in Rio."

"She went back to Rio?"

"She went back to get in touch with her family. There's also something else we found." _He grabs one of the minila envelopes and opens them._ "This is a police report filed by local authorities." _He hands it over the him and he looks at. His eyes turn into horror when he translates the spanish in his head._

"This is a rape charge."

"There were some local bar patrons that found her beaten in an ally behind the building."

"Oh my god." _Dom couldn't believe it. He understands now why she lied to him. She was hurt emotionally and physically. She probably didn't know who the father because of the timing of both occurrences._

"Did they find the guy?"

"They did but he had left the country before they could arrest him. He was arrested in Mexico later that month for drug trafficking between Mexico and Rio. They charged him with the rape case during his arraignment. But we found something else too."

"What?"

"There's a connection to you."

"To me?" _Dom was confused. What could this man have in connection to him or his team. Mr. Nobody opens the other envelope. He hands him an arrest warrant from a mexican prison. He looks at the photo and it's of a young man in his late twenties and a grown beard. He looks at the name and his eyes bug out in shock._

"Did something strike as familiar?"

"I know who this is. We robbed his father of a hundred million dollars."

"Who is father?"

"His father was Herman Reyes."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Countdown to The Toretto Wedding**_


	16. I Forgive You

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk into Brian's room when I hear him start getting fussy. I look in his crib and he's sturring in his sleep, making his crying face. Poor baby boy is having another nightmare.I pick him up and hold him close to my chest._

"Shshsh, it's okay bobby. Momma's here." _I sit down in the rocking chair by the window and cradle him in my arms. He settles down and rests his head on my shoulder. I rock back and forth as he falls back asleep. I just sit with him and it feels like no time is passing. I never thought of myself as becoming a mother. When Dom found me, I started to think about us with a family. When I got my memories back, I instantly knew in my heart that I wanted to have kids with him. When Brian came into the picture" a small part of me felt hurt not giving Dom his first born. I can never hate this little baby boy. The circumstances were complicated and he deserved a mother in his life. Now I'm having this baby and I'll soon be a mother of two. It's crazy how so much can change in just two years. I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world._

"Hey you two."

 _I look up to see Dom standing in the door frame with his arms crossed and smiling at the view he had of the two of us._ "Hey daddy."

"What you two doing?" _He says as he walks over to us._

"He was having another nightmare so I came in and calmed him down."

"I hate seeing little man feeling scared." He _says as he rubs his head._

"Me too."

"Mia gave me a card for this child therapist at the hospital. I think it'll be good for him."

"I think it's a good idea. We'll call tomorrow and make an appointment." _I start to hear his little snore so I get up slowly and set him back inside his crib. I take his stuffed little puppy and put it in his arms. We tip toe quietly out the room and turn the monitor on. We walk back into our bedroom and started to change into our pajamas. I walk out the closet wear my blue sweat pants and black tank top. I lie down on my side and cuddle with the pillow. Dom lays down next to me and he faces me. He runs his hand across my cheek and I see him with his "feeling guilty" eyes._

"What's the matter?"

"I don't deserve you."

"Oh I know." _I wrap my arm around his frame and cuddle up to him._ "Now what's really going on with you?"

"Nobody brought me a file today. It had a police report filed about a sexual assault outside a bar in Rio. The victim was Elena."

"What?"

"The guy that raped Elena is a prison in Mexico. His father was the guy we stole the safe of the millions of dollars we stole."

"That Reyes guy."

"Yeah. His son is Brian's biological father. He attacked her about two weeks after she left so she probably had no idea who the father was."

 _I sit up on my side as my heart jolted. Never did I think that this would be the secret Elena was keeping. She was in the worst position and she had a child as a result. She hoped Dom would be the father because she didn't want Brian to know how he came into this world._

"Oh my god."

"I was so mad at her for lying but she didn't even know herself."

"It's not your fault. You weren't there. You couldn't have known that it was going to happen. You're always trying to protect everybody but you can't be Superman." _I climb onto his lap and lift him up by his arms. I put my hands on the side of his face and make him face me._ "Look at me, it's not your fault. He's put away for a long time and no one is going to take him away from us. I promise."

 _I hug him and he wraps his arms around me. He does so much that he forgets to think of himself and let out his emotions. I just hold him and he lets me comfort him. He starts to cry in my shoulder and I cradle his head in my hand. I kiss the side of his head and tell him it's okay._

"I'm sorry baby." _He mumbles to me and I turn his head to look at him._

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I've put you through so much crap and left you alone for so long. You didn't deserve that."

"Baby, it's okay. That doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you." _I start crying as I tell him and we press our foreheads against each other._

"Please don't leave me baby. Please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you. You are stuck with me for the next fifty years."

 _We've never been this unhinged. We have so much bottled up emotion that we never talk about things. Dom has it the worst. He's always felt guilty for his actions of the past and he's tried to redeem himself since but he rarely show his sensitive side like this. He's letting out so much pain and I want to be there to help him cope. Maybe we're the ones who need the therapy too._

"How about we meet with Father Rowland after church tomorrow? We can have another premarital counseling session like we did last time." _We had premarital counseling two months ago with our priest. We had released all the tension and fears we had going into the new chapter of our marriage. Maybe revisiting that will help us handle this new tribulation placed before us._

"Okay." _He says as he nods his head and I wipe his tears away. He pulls me down with him and we lay down on the bed._

"We're gonna be okay." _We lay down and held each other as we fell asleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _oooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _The Next Day (6 Days Until The Wedding)_**

 _After service that morning, Dom and I went to see our priest for counseling. Hopefully we can find some solice to help us come to terms with our current situation before the wedding. We sit in his office as we wait for him to come in. He walks into the room and hangs his robe on the door._

"Sorry about keeping you two waiting. How can I help you two today?" _He says as he sits down across from us in his chair behind his desk._

"We wanted to meet with you because we've had some hurdles that have come up recently and we're in need for some spiritual guidance." _Dom says to him._

"Well from knowing you two all these years, you've survived so much God has throw onto the path. Seeing you two today appears you've been hit with a bomb of sorts."

"There have been things that recently came to light in our marriage concerning my son."

"We found out that Dom isn't his biological father and that his actual father is in prison."

"My goodness. I can't imagine how the two of you are feeling. What were your emotions when this revelation?"

"We both felt heart broken. We fell in love with this beautiful little boy and we had become this beautiful family. To find out he wasn't mine tore my heart. But it doesn't change my love for him."

"Do you feel like when this new baby comes that your love will be divided or more so since it will be your first child?"

"I'm scared that it could be."

"What about you Letty?"

"I felt heartbroken. Even though I'm not his mother, I love him like my own. We made it work and we've come so far. To have this news come to light, I'm hurting more by him asking us when he's older and wanting to know where he came from. I don't want him to feel like he was a mistake or that we kept him out of pitty. We have loved and cared for this baby boy and the thought of losing him is our worst nightmare." _Tears start to flow from my eyes and he hands me a tissue which I gladly take._

"The two of you are amazing parents to Brian. I've watched the two of you grow up and become people your parents would be proud of. I can't promise you this but I know that when that boy becomes a man, the only parents he would want to know about are the two of you."

 _I smiled as I held Dom's hand. I turn to look at him and he's smiling also. A word of wisdom is something we needed to keep in touch with regularly. Going back to church has helped us a lot._

"The two of you are each other's rock. That kind of love is what keep people going. Don't ever let that love go."

 _We stand up from our seat and shook our hands and we left the room. We held each other's hand as we walked to the church nursery to pick up Brian._

"You okay?" _I say to him as we walk slowly down the hall._

"Yeah. I'm just want to be a good dad to him like my dad was."

"Nobody is perfect baby but you are already an amazing father to Brian and you will be to this baby." _I kiss his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulders._

"He's right. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you don't have to live that ever again." _I say as I look up at him._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Coming Up:_** ** _Lamaze Class and Therapy Session_**


	17. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	18. Family Therapy Session

_**Five Days Before The Week**_

I sit Brian down in front of the toys as I sit on the couch next to Dom. The door opens and an older gentleman comes in. He has black-greyish frost hair and a five o' clock shadow. His tan skin has me thinking he's hispanic and he smells like the old cologne my dad used to wear.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Willard. You must be Dom and Letty." We stand up and shake his hand seaperately. "I guess the little man is Brian. Why don't we sit down." We sit back down on the couch while he sat in the chair across from us."So from what I was told in your application and your son's evaluation, he's had some behavioral problems and has been nonverbal. It also says he's experienced early trauma in his life."

"Yes. His birth mother died four months ago and he's been having nightmares since." Dom says to him.

"Has he had any outbursts or episodes?"

"He's been having nightmares and gets frightened by by thunder storms."

"Does he have detachment or more become more attached to you?"

"He's been more attached to the two of us."

"Letty, how is your relationship with Brian?"

"It's positive. He's gotten used to being around me and we have a good relationship."

"Dom, how's your bonding with Brian?"

"He's been attached to my hip since the day I met him. He doesn't want to ever leave my side."

"It seems that Brian is dealing with two different matters. He's experiencing PTSD as well as seperation anxiety. He's also behind on a developmental stage of social interaction. He finds comfort in being with the both of you but he also has trouble weening from both of his parents and interacting with his peers."

"Are toddlers even old enough to have anxiety?"

"Trauma can affect people at any age."

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"I suggest having him start interacting with other toddlers like daycare or play dates. This will help him with his anxiety and prepare him for times of seperation with you two as he gets older and goes into school. Also find some coping mechanisms for his stress episodes. I want you o follow up with the three of you a month from now to hear your progress."

 _ **Three Days before The Wedding**_

Letty walks into the living room and sees Dom crawling with Brian on the floor. Letty was looking for daycares in their area so Brian can hang out with other kids before she left for her bachelorette weekend that Val has planned for her.

"So I guess we can start looking at daycares after we get back from Greece?" She says as she walks up to him.

"That sounds good. You already packed?"

"Yeah, Val is picking me up in an Uber."

"But..."

"I'm just nervous leaving him."

"You know what the doctor said. He has to learn to be away from the both of us."

"I know." She walks up to Brian and picks him up as Dom gets Letty's bags and brings them over to the door. "You be good for daddy okay bubba okay?"

"Otai" He imitates to her which make her smile. A car honks outside and her ride is parked out front. Letty hands Brian off to Dom and grabs her bags. "You have the number for the hotel and all the emergency numbers ?"

"Yes mam. Now go and have fun."

"I'm five months pregnant. The only place I'm going to get turnt is the spa and the bed."

"Bye wifey." He kisses her.

"Bye hubby. Bye papi" She says to Brian and kisses his little cheeks. She speeds out the door and jumps into the car before they get charged extra. The car drives off as Dom closes the door.

"I guess it's just the two of us this weekend bubba." He says to his son as the baby boy touches his shoulder. He kisses his forehead and and his son smacks his lips. "Okay, I guess we're ain't doing that no more huh. You definetly a momma's boy." He says laughing.


End file.
